Reflected Memoriam
by Shiori
Summary: When the Shinigami King is bored, he sends Ryuk down with a new notebook. But this one is different somehow. It's placed in the hands of Near who aims to test it on a fallen comrade, but the King is prepared to meddle in human lives for a taste of chaos.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Death Note fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon since I have already finished it. So enjoy and tell me what you think! (Also, to any readers of my previous Black cat fanfic, I am terribly sorry, but this idea just wouldn't go away! I hope to eventually continue Tainted past, broken Future.**

**Disclaimer: Rated T just to be safe. may contain mild language and some blood, but not excessive gore or violence. I do not own Death Note or any related content. :3  
**

**

* * *

**

Divinus Interpono

"Ryuk." The word was spoken in something between a harsh gurgle and a rasping whisper. The Shinigami who owned this name stepped forward at the request, looking up into the face of his king.

It was dark, as the Shinigami realm always was, with billowing clouds lurking mercilessly overhead. But _this_ place was even darker, no longer covered in a muted gray, but hidden under a cloak of black. No true light could shine here, only what little was let over from the open realm beyond.

Bones were all around, stacked in piles of immeasurable size. Skulls were easily identified in their bleached white glow, some kept on spears with a candle inside for torches, the light given off glowing a dull red. Ryuk rarely visited this place... in fact all Shinigami avoided it... unless summoned.

He now stood at the foot of a tall and gnarled thrown made from rotting wood and grotesquely disfigured bones of the dead. There were weeds crawling all over, decaying like everything else, a single large and forsaken tree stretching it's claws across the backdrop. A mist hung low over the sandy earth, no plants able to grow in the festering soil. But this was nothing compared to the creature that sat atop such a thrown.

The King of the Shinigami. So hideous that should any human gaze upon his being, they would instantly die in a slow and painful death, decaying rapidly from the inside and becoming part of his vast hall. The king was shadowed, only parts of his gigantic seething form visible behind piles of dead wood and large masses of shadows.

Huge blood red eyes lined his entire body, with pupils of black slits that held as much care as a snake's. Perhaps less. Skin mottled and ranging in color from a sickly green to a dull gray, with scars penetrating the scaled but leathery skin in long furrows. Spikes dripped with toxins just like his putrid breath, as poison oozed with saliva from mismatched numerous fangs. His claws were a frightening yellowish brown, where not stained with red, and thick wiry hairs covered vast areas of his form in small hideous patches.

This was a being of great power... power to be _feared _with no exceptions. It had been ten years since Ryuk had first dropped his second Death Note into the human world. Now, it appeared that the King had called him here to deliver punishment for his selfish meddling.

_It had been entertaining while it had lasted..._

For a long moment the great creature did not speak, simply staring at the lesser Shinigami with it's various eyes, a long and jagged tail curling around itself like a cat's. "You get bored most often... do you not?" The question was so unusual and sudden that Ryuk found himself stammering for an answer. He supposed it was a test perhaps...

Though maybe he had been with that human too long to think of such a thing...

"I, uh well... Y-You could say that! I suppose so..." he gulped, again a rather human trait that he seemed to have picked up in that past excursion, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a coward for being so afraid, yet he would have been a complete idiot to _not_ fear the king.

His leader grinned, misshapen teeth dripping with saliva as the mouth opened and hissed out it's tainted words in a gurgled moan. "Perhaps then you can help me to resolve my own growing boredom." Ryuk was floored, unable to speak as the king continued. "The time you were involved in the match of the human known as 'L' and the human deemed 'Kira' as I watched I began to realize that their world is of greater use to our kind. The humans with their reckless and thoughtless ways are greatly enjoyable to me."

The one to which he spoke slowly nodded, regaining his senses once the parched hissing had stopped. "Yes well... I know _I _enjoyed it." he cautiously stated. "So, what did ya need me to do? I can't really help with many things, not too great with dealing with people ya know and..." he cut off, but his curiosity was starting to overcome his sense of self-preservation, so he took a step closer.

The worm like creature writhed on it's high pedestal. "The world has been at peace for too long now. Too calm for my liking..." He licked blood from a sharpened talon with a tongue like barbed wire. "No wars, no large numbers of deaths... though the ones humans call 'criminals' continue to operate, it is nothing compared to _before."_

Thirteen sets of bloody irises and their pupils dilated as his massive body leaned in closer. "This_ insufferable_ imbalance can only be mended with the glory of uncontrolled _chaos_." He shrieked with what one could call untamed anticipation.

The creature grabbed in it's mighty claws a set of skulls from the pile that lay beneath. In one swift movement the items were crushed, the pieces of dust and debris slowly slipping through a taloned grip. The sand flowed away on the wind like ashes, disappearing in a glitter of white behind the shadows.

"You of course know of the rules of what humans refer to as the 'Death Note' correct? I should have no need to remind you of them." Ryuk quickly nodded. "And you are aware of what happens to a human when he or she dies?" A second nod, this time more straight forward.

The king motioned with one of many mottled arms and suddenly from beneath piles of bones, thirteen large black spheres appeared, coming towards his great form to hover around in a circle. It reminded Ryuk greatly of a flock of crows, hovering around the corpse of a fallen body, waiting to dive in the moment your back turned.

"Human souls are sent to 'Mu' a nothingness, an endless void between life and the abyss. We Shinigami have known this from the moment we came to be. All humans are judged in equality, none greater or worse than the other. To us, they are all nothing more than simple worms... Though I have found that their sins can be reflected on their souls." One of the large black orbs was snatched away, held in a clawed hand like nothing more than an ornamental bauble.

The king seemed to admire this particular one for a moment, turning it around from side to side, as if he could see beyond the blackened glass, inside. Perhaps this creature of such power could in fact see what Ryuk could not.

But this Shinigami's attention drifted easily, never satisfied for long. So now, he raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah... so? Everybody knows that stuff, so why bother mentioning it? You don't need to quote the rules, unless you think I did something wrong?" He may have been in the the presence of the supreme king, but Ryuk was still Ryuk, and boredom came on swift wings.

The king did not hesitate to reprimand his inferior. The great beast was suddenly inches from Ryuk's face, slime oozing onto the ground at the lesser Shinigami's feet, the giant writhing form moving in and out with each breath of air taken. Ryuk froze, noticing his leader's breath was hot as lava as it drifted like steam over his face.

"_Fool!_ The _humans_ know better than you do how much the world needs its balance! Where there is life, there is death, where there is death... there must be life." He rasped, clawing closer as Ryuk backed away, sending skulls rolling across the ground, many smashing beneath the gruesome body. A trail of sludge and death was left in the giant's wake, only increasing the decay that lay like a blanket across the area.

The King stopped as Ryuk's back hit a large stone crag. "It is a lie... a lie that human who die must stay so forever! Whenever a human dies, anther is _immediately_ born. The balance stays. Should two children be born, two humans will inevitably die. Not that moment, possibly not that year... but oh yes, they will die." Ryuk gulped.

"You know better than all the Shinigami who reside here how easily the balance can be tilted to a side of our choosing. You meddled ten years ago by bringing a Death Note to the humans' world!" The Shinigami King paused, backing a way slightly, though his mass still loomed above. "Just as a Death Note can be used to intervened... so can other things."

Something appeared out of nowhere, falling at Ryuk's feet as if from the immortal sky itself. It was a black notebook, much like any other Death Note. Ryuk grinned slightly at the sight of it, old memories resurfacing of a world of chaos, the humans all pawns on a chessboard to either one faction or the other. Eyes still watching the Shinigami King, he bent down and picked it up.

Immediately, Ryuk could feel that something was wrong.

"Wait a second..." He had gotten a good look at it's cover now, and this one was not like the others. A book as black as tar with letters in untainted white, the writing looked more like scratches from a bird's beak than hand writing... yes it fit the description, but the words themselves... _this_ was certainly unusual.

"What's with the writing?" Ryuk dared to ask, opening the cover of the Death Note. He immediately regretted bothering to ask as there was no longer a need for explanation. It was all there, everything he needed to know, printed out as rules in the tongue of the Shinigami.

"Oh..." he mumbled. "I see..."

A chuckle escaped the king's jaws, a laugh marred with the sick wheeze of a dying creature. "Indeed... you see." He stated, slithering back onto his thrown, the black orb still clutched close. "So, perhaps now you will agree to do as I see fit? Unless... you need further persuasion?" There was a flash as claws tightened and suddenly the orb shattered.

The fragments spread in a great circle in what seemed like a wave of obsidian. The pieces however vanished as smoke the moment contact was made with the ground, the swirls creating the appearance of a shadow garden temporarily. The King's clawed fingers slowly opened up to reveal a thin and pale body laying inside.

It was a human soul, presumably anyways... For what else could it have been? The form was male, having only a towel like cloth wrapped around the waist, and had a look of serenity about his feature's. The eyes were closed as if in sleep, but Ryuk knew that this slumber would never cease.

But something seemed almost familiar about this particular human as he lay cradled in the King's massive paws. He went closer, no longer under threat by the king, and quickly realized that he_ indeed _knew who that soul had once belonged too.

"Wait... is that?" He began, looking over the limp form as it lay in the demon's palm. The king only laughed once more, the sound grating on Ryuk's ears, and lowered his hand to give the Shinigami a better look.

Ryuk would know that form anywhere, lacking in proper attire or otherwise. The hair as it always had been, though the eyes could not be seen under the peacefully lowered lids, the face was unchanged as it had been in life... Yes, he definitely knew _that _face.

"You must do it." Ryuk jumped slightly, his stupor broken by the voice. The king retracted his arm, bringing it close once again as a second hand reached for another of the remaining twelve orbs.

As the rotation continued, he snatched out the sphere and this too was crushed beneath his talons, leaving it to rain darkness once more. This one, did not hold the form of a single young man inside as the first. No, this was far more... _intriguing. _

"Things will not be as they were Ryuk." The creature stared at it's subordinate, gesturing to the contents of the second orb. "As you can very well see for yourself. You alone are capable of finding someone to carry out my wishes in the human realm, as you once did for personal gain. Do it, and I assure you...we both, shall be entertained a while."

Ryuk's gaze fallowed the contents of the King's hands as he withdrew them, amazed at what he saw. Had such a thing ever happened before? It shouldn't have been possible. He wasn't sure if even the king knew the answer to such a question. But, he did have one answer.

The Shinigami took the new Death Note and stuck it securely in his pouch. "Oh yes..." He answered, a grin coming over him that he remembered only too well. "I can do that." He need not have asked to be dismissed and therefore did not do so.

Black wings unfolded as he took to the sky, climbing higher and higher to gaze upon all that was the Shinigami's land. This place was so sullen and dull... but the human world, was just about to get _exciting_.

Ryuk took out the book again. "I suppose I should rename this thing when I translate it." He mumbled, looking over the cover. "Not a very creative title, but let's just call it the Eton Htaed. As for it's new owner..." An image flashed into his head of the many people he had come into contact with during the time he had stayed with that human.

"For what the King is wanting, I know _exactly _who to take this to." With those words spoken, his dark and grueling form dove out into the cloud line above and disappeared from view, silence blanketing the realm once more.

All fell silent in the Shinigami world once more, sand drifting past the feet of the king as the dull gray took over again. But, though lifeless as it was, a spark remained in the plan the king had conceived. The gruesome creature held the forms in his hands close to it's great eyes, examining them as if they were a doll in his collection.

"You won't be here much longer, so enjoy your rest." he hissed. "It's only a matter of time before the human world is sent back into the roiling chaos as it was ten years ago." A laugh built up and gurgled from his great jaws echoing across the baron landscape.

The Shinigami that resided elsewhere within the void that was their home turned their eyes to the darkening sky. When the King laughed, nothing ordinary had ever come of it in the eternity they'd existed, and even the dullest of their kind could feel that something of enormous significance lay on the horizon.

X X X

* * *

**A/N: First off, Divinus Interpono roughly translates from Latin to Divine intervention. More will come soon, and I hope to update with at least one chapter every month at minimum! There is some symbolism here such as the thirteen orbs, 13 being the number of bad luck and I just ran with my imagination when describing the throne room and Shinigami King. I hope you like it!**

**Also! The first one to guess whose souls the King is holding from the first and second orbs gets a sneak peek of chapter 1 before I put it up! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Congrats to Alla Vita, my first reviewer, who guessed one of the people in the orbs right! (I won't say who XD) And thanks to the same reader for giving me my first review! Here is Chapter 1 for you!**

**Disclaimer: View previous chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

Extrico Umbra

_'Where... is this place?'_ His eyes opened to see only darkness, no light penetrating the liquid shadows. He was surrounded, caged, blanketed by the darkness completely and yet did not feel threatened in any way. There was no comfort, yet there was also no fear.

It was only..._ nothingness_.

_'Strange...' _he spoke aloud, though no sound came from his lips. He could not tell what was up, or what was down for a moment, though it seemed as though he was laying on his back. He sat up, if that was what you called it, since to him, such titles were unknown. He did not know this place, he did not even know himself.

_'Who am I? Or rather, who was I perhaps?'_ Such a puzzling question, to which he found no answer. He found that he had four limbs, two below, and two higher up. The former could bend but not move as easily as the latter, and lacked the lengthened smaller limbs that could move more easily and came from its central point.

_'Hand.'_ The name was familiar, and though he seemed to know that it belonged to this strange part of his body, he held no understanding. To pass the time, if there was such a thing where he now resided, he tried to name as many things as he could.

_'Fingers, ten of them as well as ten toes. Two feet, as per the standard for humans, two eyes, knees, nails, eyelashes -such a curious one- and...'_ He continued for some time, and found he could name every part of this thing, this... _body_ that was he.

_'But.. who is 'me'?'_ he wondered. _'I can't remember anything. Not a name, not a face. No family or friends, relatives, enemies, or acquaintances.' _Strangely enough, he found such things fascinating, his brilliant mind toiling over every aspect of such things.

But, this couldn't satisfy him for long.

He wanted to know if this pace truly was empty. Was he really..._alone_? He sat up and automatically crouched down low, elbows resting over his knees. The position came automatically, he had no idea why... but it felt comfortable.

For a moment, he simply sat, watching... waiting. Then, all at once, it happened. He wasn't alone anymore, surrounded by nothingness. _Something_ began to appear. Slowly at first, one by one, objects took shape.

'_Orbs_.' He knew the title but not its meaning once more, as large black spheres began to take tangible form. _"Sphere, ball..." _One by one, in large clusters, they became transparent, revealing inside...

_People. _Thousands of them, if not more. Each one looking different, and all of them curled up or lying down, their eyes closed and bodies unmoving. He didn't understand, were they all sleeping? Weren't any of them awake as he was?

He called out once, but no effect was achieved. So, he decided to examine these creatures that were akin to himself. There were those that were just like him, taller and usually broader, often with shorter hair. Then there were others, more slender, longer strands atop their heads, body curves more defined.

_'Male and female.'_ He pronounced, the words easily found. They were all wearing thin, silken garments. Simple strips of fabric wrapped around their waists and, in the case of the females, around their chests. The fabrics ranged in colors from pure white to a dark gray, bordering on black.

He began to pick out and sort people by the color gradient in these cloths, for the only other differences he could make out under the dull hair and pale skin, were the hair_ styles_ and _lengths_. Those, however, were of no interest to him.

Most of the people had cloths of the same hue as he found himself wearing. It was gray, not too dark, but certainly not white. Pale would have been an accurate term for the shade. Perhaps this was normal? Or at least the average... What fascinated him the most was that all of the smaller ones -'_children'_ he had decided- were clad in a pure white, untarnished or touched, their swaths of cloths resembling long robes.

Perhaps, humans _weren't _all judged the same...

_'Well.. what is this?'_ Another curiosity caught his attention. He noticed that many people were already set within groups. One set was small, but appeared to be similar in some way. A family perhaps? But others... others were clad in light gray all circled around a single person, or perhaps two, that were in that darkest gray he so rarely saw.

_Why? _Why were they surrounding something that somehow made him wary? He did not remember anything, yet _this_ somehow he knew. Whoever this person was, they had somehow sinned. Perhaps those people around them were...

_'Victims...'_ Yes the term sounded appropriate. There was a high probability factor that agreed with his theory, and he decided that his calculations were usually correct. For as many people as he could estimate were there, around 70% had a clothing hue that ranged through the mid grays. The next category would be those in white, 99% of which were children between 3 and 7, the entirety being a small 10%.

But as greatly as he enjoyed studying variables and equations, it felt for a moment as if a chill had gone through this empty space. He stood up once again, stretching nearly to his full hight, though he arched his back and shoulders somewhat, and slowly turned around.

He did not show any _outward _signs of surprise other than to raise an eyebrow. He himself was surrounded by others that were akin in a large circle, a single person contained within a sphere at the center.

_'I...am another victim. Curious as I cannot remember why.'_ He continue to speak aloud. It was pointless but somehow comforting. He leaned in closer, slender fingers gently pressing against his obscure prison. He could see them, the one inside.

It was a male, like many others. Short brownish hair, curled in a ball with their arms around their knees. But this one.. was dressed entirely in black, no light coming from it at all. It was as if he and that which clothed him would blend with their tar-like surroundings.

But there was... something else. A person had left the circle, breaking free and filling in the gap that lay between predator and prey, an individual between two factions. He too held the same position, the same hair, but instead this one wore a light gray.

_'Perhaps this... is of some kind of significance?' _He asked himself, unconsciously putting his forefinger to his bottom lip in thought as he crouched once more. Perhaps if he had a better look, if only he could get closer... he could find out why these two intrigued him so.

He had no memories of anything since he had woken up in this dark place, but those two people seemed familiar to him... especially the one in black. Almost as if he knew them from a past time...

He wasn't simply going to stay in the dark, no pun intended. Perhaps, a few methods of deduction would permit him to find out what he could and could not do in this abyss. He stood up, pushing against the surface of his spherical prison.

_'Sturdy, and completely inflexible... not likely to bend or be broken easily when faced with great pressure, therefore..._' He took a step forward, still pushing against the sphere's edge, his back hunching over in a rather unusual manner.

Nothing significant appeared to happen. Perhaps everyone was to close for him to move... But then again... he had always been a bit childish in the fact that he refused to give up even if everyone else said he'd lost. When he had a theory, he planned to test it to the fullest.

_'Curious... I can't say why I believe this to be true about myself since I can recall nothing to back up this theory, but perhaps that is how it should be.'_ He wouldn't let it go of course, but for the moment it was second priority. His next move was a little more, unorthodox... but maybe it would be effective.

So seeing as his little compartment actually gave him more room to move freely than it should have, he took a few shuffled steps back and with a kick start, rammed his shoulder against the side of the sphere.

Though it did leave his bare skin stinging, the desired effect was evident. He began to roll slightly. Getting back up, he did this once more, angling his agile body so as to navigate through the throng of trapped souls.

His shoulder began to throb once he was about half way through, but he ignored it. Apparently the force needed to roll not only his own body weight, but also the wait of the black sphere around him was greater than he had anticipated.

Eventually however, and with minimal physical damage, he made it to the spot he'd searched for. Just in front of him now, was the man in black, to the side... the one in gray. From up close, The darker one did not look to be very old... though age had no meaning here. The one that sat behind him also looked of similar chronology.

Both had short, light brown hair, though most of their faces were obscured due to their curled up position. There were, however, slight differences. The one in black held his knees in a more rigid manner, his back seeming tense. The one in light gray appeared to be at peace, relaxed. Both reactions were also displayed in the creases or lack thereof in their foreheads.

_'I know these people... both of them... somehow.' _he wanted to see more, but was trapped, the bubble's sides pressed against each other. This was as close as he would get. He needed to think, so crouched down low, biting the tip of his thumbnail slightly.

Perhaps... he was dreaming? Most unlikely as he rarely found time for proper sleep. His body had learned to cope, using the excess sugars for energy when necessary. Perhaps this was why he alone was not asleep like the others? He stared endlessly at the two men before him, trying to grasp what had been lost.

_'A relative?_' He wondered, going down a mental list. No that didn't sound right...

_'Perhaps... a friend?'_ Yes.. that sounded familiar but... no that couldn't be right. He could think of the word 'friend' only when he saw the one in gray, the feeling disappearing the moment his gaze left. The man in black however, gave off a different feeling. Someone of great hate, power... a core of inner evil...

He put a hand to where the barriers touched, pressing gently with first his fingers then the rest of his hand.

_'Someone to be feared... a friend... and enemy? Two sides of a coin perhaps?'_ Yes, it was beginning to sound right, though the expression was a curious thing. He felt like he could almost grasp the meaning behind this person. There was a... book... a black book. White letters, great pain and death... and a person... someone... behind it...

Why were these thoughts coming? They sounded so strange but the further he pushed the boundaries of his mind, the more he began to see.

His eyes opened wider, boundaries bending under his strain. _'A creature of death. That was it... it was a Shiniga-_' Suddenly everything around him seemed to fade. He cut off, his eyes going wide, every sense he contained shattering in an instant. His body began to slump and he fell from his crouch, backwards onto his back.

Pain had shot through his chest as the image of a dark and gnarled looking creature appeared. There was only one eye visible, the other behind bandages. Long arms, vertebrate like spines along this creature's skin... a book in it's hand.

He could see several screens, all reading the same thing amongst a reddened hue that filled the room. He remembered his own words...

_In case anything ever happened to him... ever happened to..._

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, only stare wide-eyed as the darkness began to close in. He could remember this, from the last time... falling from a chair as something thin and silver slipped from his fingertips.

No wait... it wasn't darkness closing in this time... it was getting _brighter_. He suddenly felt, very warm. There was something else too, as he slowly closed his eyes. Brighter images began to come to mind... though he couldn't imagine why.

Was it possible... to die in a place like this?

And then, he suddenly remembered everything, just as he was about to fade. Those eyes, the face they belonged to split in a wicked smile, the true soul no longer hidden behind that flawless mask. He had felt no hope when he had first fallen to the unforgiving ground, and the moment he had witnessed the lapse in secrecy, any remaining hope had sunk past the floor onto which he fell.

He had lost his first true friend. No... he had never truly had such a friend... only a clever ruse that could fool even the world's greatest detective.

But something else had the place of his fallen hope. Could it have been..._ pride_? Because he had been right. All along, after so much sacrifice, time, and calculations... he had been _right._ He had discovered who was the real Kira...

And he had died to discover the truth.

X X X

* * *

Extrico Umbra: Unraveling Shadow

**A/N: Well that's good and done! Hopefully everyone knows who is shown here! If not... go re-watch ep 25! Chapter 3 should come soon, and this time we get to everyone in the human world! *trumpet blare* Anyways, If anyone (that means you Alla Vita!) is interested, I have another question to see if anyone can answer! Guess anywhere near it, and the winner will get a preview of chapter 2! **

**Q: What is happening to L at the very end of the chapter before and while he is seeing the bright light? And if you can't get that question... anyone have any idea what the symbolism is in the color differences of the cloths everyone is wearing?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally finished this! It took forever because I kept having company over and then I was too tired to write, so hopefully this is a good chapter. The next one will be up WAY sooner, I promise! And we finally get to the human world! I hope the end isn't rushed! T_T**

* * *

In Victus Memoria

He could see it... the very place that the object which he clutched had to be taken. The equipment that surrounded such an extensive prefecture was some of the world's most high-tech, but... it could not see him...

_No one_ could. Not until this little mission was completed to his liking.

Ryuk stopped his gazing and quickly made his way past cement and dirt to the basement that lay many feet below. This was where he would be... surrounded by a large array of tarot cards, as always building some great structure that laughed at the presence of gravity.

"It's a real pity , I bet he doesn't even have an apple for me to eat." The Shinigami grumbled to himself as no one else could hear such words. He continued to murmur the name of said fruit to himself in every human language he was aware of, entering the room unnoticed.

His great black form materialized inside, eyes aglow as he loomed over everything in the room, a dark shadow only his eyes could make out cast in front of his body.

Near sat amidst millions of cards inside, each in its own specific place. As expected he was in the middle of another overly sized project with said materials. All of them were currently organized, curiously enough, in the shape of Ryuk himself. The image nearly mirrored his current stance perfectly and the god of death had to admire such flawless craftsmanship.

The small boy was crouched down amongst Ryuk's feet where piles of tarot cards lay. He was flipping cards over one by one, examining each before going on to the next. His fingers found a random card and lifted it.

"The Death card." He spoke softly, a finger running circles around a buoyant lock of white hair. "How interesting." His expression never changed once as the tarot cards silently spoke their wisdom to his eyes alone.

"The King of Swords, the Fool... a very symbolic combination..." He murmured, flipping over two more below the Death card. "And... the hanged man as well?" Such deep meanings behind a group such as these...

He bent over, another card within his reach when, suddenly, one of the cards from the statue of Ryuk fell instead, landing right on top of the previous pile he had created, image side up. Near's finger ceased it's twirling as he read the card.

"The High Priestess? Knowledge of otherworldly things, sitting on the card of death, changes and transformation..." He mused, picking the fallen card up and standing to replace it.

Ryuk allowed himself to grin at the irony in such a remark. This kid certainly was something... In some ways , he reminded the Shinigami of... someone _else_.

The otherworldly creature pulled from the pack at his waist, the item which the King had ordered him to deliver. He had done as instructed and now the white letters across its cover were in English, the most common language of humans. Now, he simply needed to set up the rest.

The book was exposed, removed from it's holder and held almost outstretched in the demon creature's hand. A mysterious wind seemed to gently pass through the windowless room just as Near was about to select another card.

He retracted his arm slightly, the pajama sleeve sliding over thin fingers with the motion. Something told him, he wasn't supposed to continue his little game at that moment, a chill going down his spine.

The child sat down once more, the death card held in his hand, now under great speculation. Near had not been one to believe in the supernatural all those years ago, but he had been proven wrong... _oh how they _all _had been proven wrong..._

His expression did not change as he slowly turned the card around, the image still facing forward but now upside down. Something immediately caught his eye. This deck was not out of the ordinary, in fact it resembled many other, but...

When this card was held upside down as he currently had it, he could see something that had never before gained his attention. It was red and rounded, appearing to him to be nothing more than a small red apple.

An apple seen in the Death reversed... _curious_.

Ryuk loomed over the boy now, unnoticed as the human's focus grew. He too could see where Near's line of sight was going and chuckled softly to himself before speaking. "Well, looks like those fortune cards of yours are more accurate than people seem to think."

Near did not appear startled at the sound of a voice he had only ever heard come from one person... or perhaps more accurately... one _thing._

All he did to show any sign of perceiving the voice at all, was to slowly put the tarot card down and turn around. To Ryuk, the boy looked no different from the day he had last seen him five years ago, though humans did tend to look the same no matter what age when it came to the Shinigami's eyes.

That was when the death god realized that there was another large cluster of tarot cards behind the statue of his likeness, this set already completed in all its complex glory. Four giant letters stood in the backdrop, colored in red and black almost like regular playing cards.

"It is certainly very interesting that you should appear here five years after the case was closed once and for all, but more curious that you would land, almost to the day, of the event ten years ago that I believe we all know only too well." Near's dark eyes stared into the Shinigami's with great intensity.

"Isn't that right... _Ryuk_?"

Those eyes still kept their focus unwaveringly at the intimidating figure that hovered above. The Shinigami on the other hand chuckled darkly. The boy had just spotted the item which Ryuk held, making his black eyes widen.

Black book, white letters. Simple, but deadly.

"A Death Note?" The question was stated more or less as something resembling an accusation. "Why have you come here with that object?" He slowly side-stepped his creation, careful to avoid the edge of one of 'Ryuk's' arms.

As the boy moved aside, the real death god got a bit of a better view of the letters. It was easy enough to make them out from his vantage point now, spelling out a name the world could recognize at a moment's notice. Four old English style letter spelled out "KIRA".

"It's been boring for me ever since Light died, so I thought I would bring this along and have some fun." This in itself wasn't entirely a lie. Such an annoying human didn't need to know anything about the Shinigami King.

With a flick of his wrist, Ryuk sent the notebook flying through the air, the object landing at Near's feet, just an inch away from the toe of his sock. For a moment he simply resorted to staring at it, those deep set eyes half hidden in shadow.

Backwards... no, _reflected_.

The term immediately came into his mind almost before his eyes had time to register what it was meant for.

The letters that adorned the cover of the notebook were reflected, written backwards to the human eye so that only a mirror's surface would correctly reveal what was shown. This was certainly... different than before. Habitually twirling a stand of his own hair, the new L stood.

Slowly crossing the room with ease, he dodged the rows of dominoes, robots, piles of cards and puzzle pieces that all lay about in great disarray at his feet. The boy returned a moment later with a small hand mirror and held it over the Death Note. Where the object had come from, no one knew.

Near crouched down and peered into the mirror's surface from below. "As I thought." He stated. The letters did read properly when held to a reflective surface, just as expected. He stood once more and turned back to the Shinigami.

"I will ask you again... why have you brought this here and shown it to me?" There was no anger or emotion at all in his voice, instead he appeared to be the epitome of calmness as he waited for a reply. Ryuk had never really like liked the guy's untouchable demeanor... humans had the best facial expressions when provoked.

"It's for you, unless of course you don't want the present I came all the way here to give you." he answered. "Not that I would blame you after how many of your acquaintances died last time one of those things was here."

The remark managed to reach a soft spot, and three names immediately came into Near's mind along with their faces as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Without removing his eyes from Ryuk, he reached into his shirt pocket. "You are mistaken, last time there wasn't only one notebook and I would be a fool to believe that this time would be any different."

His hand wriggled in it's housing for a moment before it retreated from the pocket. Near's fingers were adorned with three small hand made puppets. They were crudely done in the facial area, but it wasn't too hard to make out who they are.

L, Mello and Matt now sat on Near's first, middle, and ring fingers. He wiggled the appendages slightly. Old as he may have been, he still acted like a child in such strange habits as this. He didn't appear to have aged much even though he was now over twenty, be it in appearance or in mind. Sure a few features had been thinned out, elongated a bit, but still... he was Near.

His gaze did not stray long on the simple toys, quickly returning to the creature. "Even if I were to take the notebook, it would be a wasted effort. There is already a Death Note here, or do you not recall?" He asked cheekily, wiggling his fingers a bit once more.

"A stubborn one aren't you?" Ryuk tilted his head, seeming to cock an eyebrow without being physically able to pull off such a human trait. "Last I recall, you burned the Death Note since you said it was 'the deadliest murder weapon known to man' or, something like that."

Near had decided to continue stacking tarot cards once more, finding no threat in the being that loomed overhead. It helped him think, such menial tasks, and each of the thin objects were once more in hand, held delicately due to the puppets now on the man's fingers. "You are correct, I did indeed burn the notebook you had originally dropped here, the very one that Mister Aizawa had brought with him January 28th. However I did not do the same to the book previously belonging to the now deceased second Kira, Misa Amane." He looked up, seeming to observe Ryuk's expression.

"It is safely locked away with a code that only I know so that no one can access or use it. But..." He paused for a moment as if in thought. "Should you drop another notebook, I now have the resources to study all of the rules and affects of the Death Note safely so as to apprehend whom ever may take possession of said book. Also, no one inside or outside the SPK has used the Death Note either, so you can't use them to your advantage." he added as an afterthought.

Ryuk said nothing on the matter, Near's last statement clearly seeking to evoke a reaction from the Shinigami. Instead, he asked a question of his own: "So you think that because you weren't tempted to use the Death Note that I would just accept that you wouldn't take this one either?" he laughed. "I don't expect you to take lives and become the new Kira. No, that would be too boring. This is here for a different reason."

Near did appear to be curious as he turned back, looking over the notebook once more. "Open it." Ryuk suddenly said with a grin. "I know you're dying to. Just read the inside, and then tell me what you think. There's no problem if you touch it, since you can always give it up afterwards and be rid of me."

The young man appeared to actually consider this proposition. "Though I will not rule out the amount of risk involved with this particular request, I suppose I will accept." He reached forward, sleeve once again draped over half his hand leaving only fingers in sight. Puppets still in place, he carefully picked up the notebook.

Near knew that any number of things could happen upon touching the Death Note, but curiosity was a powerful thing, something even he could not fully resist when the chance arose. He took a slow and cautious look around, in case some other Shinigami should decide to appear, full attention soon returning to the notebook when the room appeared to be clear of any other occupant.

Ryuk chuckled at the human's caution. He was certainly a smart little squirt, he'd give him that. "You'd think it was about to burst into flames by the look on your face." he grinned, floating above Near in a laid back pose. "Go ahead and read what it says. I'm just _dying_ to see what you think."

He seemed a little too eager for something to happen in order to satisfy his insatiable need for entertainment. It really was a terrible habit...

Near tried to ignore the jests._ 'Last time... he simply sat back as an observer, not bothering to help Mister Yagami in any way. Well then, perhaps this time...' _Near pulled back the notebook's darkened cover, looking over the front page and it's lettering, pure white and scratched out in Ryuk's handwriting.

Even he could not suppress an initial reaction, eyes widening visibly as he read what was written, speaking aloud to no one.

"The person whose name is written in this notebook shall be _reborn._" He stated, head tilted to the side slightly, pausing. He turned back to Ryuk. "This notebook acts as a countermeasure to the effects of the Death Note...?" He asked aloud, but did not bother to wait for an answer as he felt it unnecessary.

Showing nothing further of his surprise, Near had calmed and continued without question. "You must have the victim's face in your mind when writing down their name, therefore people sharing the same name that have died will not be effected. If details for the deceased are not specified, he/she will be reborn in the body of a human baby, born 40 seconds after their name is written."

"Time of resurrection must be specified within 6 minutes 40 seconds after writing the person's name. Also, if it is stated within the given time span, the victim can and will be reborn in their former body. All other details must be stated in the alloted time." Near stopped as he tried to mull things over, coming to the last rule of the page.

"Interesting..." He murmured. "All names that are written in this notebook in order to revive someone who has died must be written backwards. If the name is written in standard human form, it will not take the desired effect. All details to follow must also conform to this rule..." He stopped, re-reading this part silently as if to make sure he had coded it to memory.

It certainly explained the peculiarity of how the words were written on the cover. But was any of this even real? The Shinigami had tricked everyone by writing fake rules once before. It wouldn't be hard to do it again...He turned the page over, a final rule scrawled on the other side.

"As well as the above rules, all rules and restrictions pertaining to the original Death Note will take effect if names and details are written in the standard human direction." He finished and closed the cover slowly, setting the object on the floor about a foot away from himself once more.

"So, mister Shinigami..." he looked up, lips curling into the usual smile. "I am of course obligated to assume that you hope and most likely expect me to test this supposed 'resurrection' Death Note. Is this correct?" he asked.

Ryuk laughed most heartily at the calmness that never seemed to leave Near's presence. The conclusion he had come to so easily... humans were... so interesting. "You really are a perceptive little squirt- kinda remind me of Light sometimes."

Near did not even flinch at the remark. "Yeah," Ryuk shrugged. "I'd have to say that's what I'm hoping for." The boy seemed to make a nasty face at the response without actually doing so. It must have been something in those eyes...

"So what?" The creature asked almost defensively. "It isn't like you can expect me to have your same 'morals' or anything like that." He grabbed the notebook and dangled it in front of Near's face. "So, what's it gonna be?"

The human didn't even take a full sixty seconds to think it over, his answer almost blurted immediately. "No, it is simply out of the question." He stared down the god of death, daring the creature to try and change the judgment he had passed.

The Shinigami did seem to pause, but not hesitate, a moment... circling around the human. "You don't even want to test it? I can promise you, so long as you follow the instructions and rules, and the name is written backwards... it won't have the same effect as the original Death Notes. I'm not asking you to_ kill_ anyone. _So...?_"

The child of Wammy's House said nothing but his mind was working at incredible speeds, calculating risks and variables, wondering why Ryuk was being so helpful in the matter and what ulterior motives there could be. He knew how dangerous these notebooks could be first hand. Thousands had been killed by the simple stroke of a pen...

Just because this Shinigami said that no harm could be done, didn't mean anything at all in his book.

"I still have a few questions for you, unless of course you've given up on me." This kid certainly knew how to bug people. Ryuk tilted his head for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah sure I guess."

Near fidgeted with his hair once more, the habit always kicking in when he was deep in thought or trying to figure out a particularly difficult situation. "If all humans go to _Mu_ when they die, does that imply that some form of essence remains from their original being in that emptiness?" He had to start small, building his information from the bottom up.

Ryuk grumbled. "So many boring questions, the least you could do is get me an apple... but ok, fine. Yeah there's this thing left over... uh, you humans call it a soul or something right? I guess that's it, everyone sorta sleeps there... it's really very boring actually."

Near made a mental note of this statement, and the fact that it seemed the Shinigami didn't pay much attention to humans in general after death. That was certainly... interesting to know.

"Alright, next question. This 'soul' remains, shall we say 'intact', when someone is supposedly reborn? Or to put it differently, if I were to die this moment and be resurrected soon after, would I retain all physical and mental properties and capabilities I currently possess? Memories as well, would they remain intact, up until the moment I died?" This was a very important aspect of things if Near were to actually test this notebook on the person he had in mind.

There was only one answer that he would accept as the right one. Anything else, and the test would be out of the question entirely.

"Sure." Near blinked in response to the strangely blunt answer, but then again, that was Ryuk for you. He was completely nonchalant as he continued. "The soul or whatever isn't messed with as far as I know, it just floats there untouched. Kinda weird really." He laughed again, a sound that Near was secretly beginning to loath.

"All you have to do to make sure that memories and everything make the trip back, is write it down in the details before your 6 minutes, 40 seconds are up. That's all."

Near's finger came to a halt, his hair falling back into place. "You're certain of this? Are there any exceptions to the rules?" he had to be sure... if this was true then perhaps he could actually...

Ryuk shook his head. "Nope. No exceptions... it's all true." His teeth blazed in the lights coming from computer monitors farther away. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Again with the wheezing sound that almost echoed in the silence to follow.

The new L plunged into utmost silence, mind spinning. It was true... so, then that meant... facts dashed back and forth, a picture building before his eyes.

"And, should a name be written backwards in a piece torn from this notebook, it would work in the same way as when you write on a piece of the original Death Note?" He received a silent nod.

A name on paper, forty seconds, soul intact, details, 6 min 40 seconds, memories, nothingness...

_Could it really... work?_

His hand slowly left the shelter of his drooping sleeve as he reached towards the note book. But, he froze, fingers dangling just above the cover, seeming to have one final thought. "Ryuk... is it possible to resurrect someone... if their original body has been destroyed, such as decay or cremation?"

This question posed a long silence, the answer not easily stated. Ryuk only stood there staring with those lidless red eyes. "I'm not sure honestly. Since I haven't actually used any of _these_ Death Notes myself, I can't say for sure... but I'm positive about the other rules."

Near slowly nodded. "Yes, I see..." His fingers continued their hunt, slowly curling around the notebook. But his gaze did not stop there, instead turning to the ground and what lay below. With his free hand, a card was taken from the pile, the front not seen to his eyes or the Shinigami's due to the angle it was held. "I will admit, you drive a hard bargain mister Shinigami." he looked at the card, a smile curling his lips.

"Perhaps... I may just take you up on that offer. I will do as you wish and test this Death Note, but beware, should anything go wrong, I will immediately burn the notebook and you won't have one to tempt anyone else here with."

The death god didn't respond, his eyes alight as he waited for Near to continue. "Well?" he asked finally. "Who do you plan to test it on, if you don't mind my asking of course." The young man set the notebook down and turned the tarot card he held over on the its cover.

"I think you of all people should already be able to guess. Isn't that right?" Like a stand off, each stared the other down, the card and book between them. Ryuk slowly bent down and grabbed the thin object, holding it up.

"Humans are... so interesting." The tarot card bore on it the image of a silver scale...

Perhaps Justice wasn't dead quite yet.

X X X

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished this! Well there is no question for this chapter simply because it is kinda short and I'm sure you can all guess who Near is talking about. Although... any ideas as to what exactly the tarot cards mean? (It's really hard to guess unless you know the entire plot so you don't have to if you don't want to!) But anyways, reviews are always welcome!**

**In Victus Memoria: In living Memory**

**Did I mention how cool Latin names sound? XD I'm sorry this chapter seems so short to me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Chapter up already! Yaaaay! Hopefully everyone is as happy with this as I am. It's to make up for such a Long wait. After this part, we get back to Near... Oh and I made a deviantart account! You can find me as bones-sickle.**

* * *

Lacer Signum

_It had been done._

The human whose name even a _child _could remember at a moments glance, was walking the earth once more, awakened by his command. It was just as he had wanted... just as he had _planned_. Amusing how things could so easily be swayed to his liking just by giving a few easy orders.

But... it was _never_ that simple.

The Shinigami King had laid upon his great throne of those who had passed, watching... waiting. He had had to wait for circumstances to be met first and now, with the human's reawakening, he could finally proceed.

To an ordinary mortal of the world below, it would have only taken a few days. But to an immortal being such as himself, it could either seem like merely a second or an entire year.

He could feel a warmth, something one such as he rarely ever felt, nestled in the palm of one of his massive arms. The contents of the black orbs which he had shattered before his minion prior to that moment still lay there. Of course the first soul now resided in it's rightful body once more.

That left only that which had come from the second sphere of shadows: There were two figures in this one, both having resided within and shared the same space. One was clad in a swath of cloth that was light gray, the other in a pure, untouchable black.

This was his great prize... a soul that had been split in two all of it's own accord! Such a beautiful thing, to think that such untamed cruelty of one's self had torn the human's entire essence asunder!

The souls looked nearly identical, but for a few slight aspects. A curve here and there in the bone and facial structure; lines clearly defined from either smiling or frowning. Simple things that would make up any face... One, however, strangely appeared slightly younger than the other, the only _clear_ way to differentiate the two.

One of many eyes that crossed the king's grotesque body shifted to look into the distance. Yes... it appeared everything was in place as he needed it. Now... it was time to throw everything...

_Out of step._

A massive book was held in hand, a quill that looked like a gruesomely carved human bone in the other. The tip of the quill was dark and twisted like vines before it came to it's deadly point where ink would be placed. He pulled on a curl of smoke from the depths bellow, the swirling wisps condensing into a small black cauldron of what appeared to be blood.

_Human blood_. It was always the best to write with according to the King- _especially_ when it meant that death was to follow in the letters' tracks. The fresher it was, the better. The still surface of the substance was disturbed as the quill was inserted and removed, drops of blood falling silently from the end.

Each drop landed on the baron ground like a vibrant but foreboding splash of paint, only tainting the soil further.

The King slowly touched his special pen to the paper and, going from right to left, in long scrawling letters wrote out a single name in characters unreadable to human eyes. He grinned as a spare drop of the 'ink' fell next to the finished name, seeming to complete the feel of the dripping letters.

It was so curious... a name was what someone called you, was it not? There were nicknames, aliases, and titles that people designated you, but so long as the majority of those who knew you called you something, that title was who you would become.

With ordinary humans, the birth name had to be written within the note. But for this one... oh this one was different. To achieve what no Shinigami had ever done before, would be simple.

So very simple, especially now since the soul had been split down the middle of its _own_ accord. Of course there was no black and white as nature would never permit it. Certain traits had inevitably slipped trough the perfectly centered meridian of the soul, but still... the halves had been decided, be they equal or not.

"In forty seconds, this soul will pass from this place, to the humans' world." The king spoke. "And return. But you my friend, will stay here... alone with me until otherwise chosen." This half was no longer bound to it's other... where one side went, this one could not follow behind.

The pen disappeared along with the vial of liquid it had used to carry out its master's will. Across the ashen paper lay four crimson letters, their image slightly smudged due to the properties of the ink used in their creation.

To human eyes, it would have spelled out a single name. There was no last name, simply... an undeniable title to any who bore it.

_KIRA._

"Now... let pandemonium reign in the humans' domain once more." The King laughed, the harsh sound echoing throughout, grating on the ears of fellow Shinigami. "Soon, bodies will pile before me as they once did so easily! Justice may have been reborn, but Pandora's box now lay open at her _feet_!"

Suddenly one of the dual bodies that resided within the king's hand moved slightly. He who wore the darkest of black froze once more before his eyes suddenly shot open. The moment the lids no longer lay asleep and irises lay exposed, the form shattered into minuscule fragments, each piece turning to a rainstorm of blood as they fell from above.

"The great Kira lives once more!"

X X X

Anger... completely untamed and as raw as the emotion could come. It boiled deep inside of him always, never ebbing in the slightest, always flowing in one direction alone. There was no release to his turmoil, it only grew ever stronger with each passing day.

They had killed him, abandoned their god in his moment of need! The creator of a new world had died at the hands of his foolish followers, nonbelievers that cowered at the sight of his power! His world... it should have been devoid of the scum which now continued to walk its soil where he could not...

While instead, he slept for eternity.

These ones were no longer any he could deem worthy. No...They were all criminals in his eyes, _all of them_! All but for the few followers that did not forsake his name in his absence. Only true believers could stay, only those that had not betrayed him.

But the others... they had all committed the crime of abandoning their _god._ They were all insects, crawling through his sacred planet, infesting it and stealing his world of its precious resources in their own greedy quest for life.

They had to be taken care of... That was, if he could ever even get a chance to try. He had to accept it somehow... there was no turning back to where he'd come. He was trapped within this eternal slumber forever, his only comfort as emotions ran rampant being a single moment in his memories.

_L..._

He had _killed_ the mighty and all knowing L. How he reveled in the memory of feeling the man's dead weight in his arms, a weight that would never truly be lifted. He had watched the light die from those deep, startled black eyes, taking in every moment, holding those memories dearest to him beyond all others.

Killing had never felt so good to him in all the years he'd been at it!

If nothing else were to matter, this one thing would be enough. He had brought that vile and _blind_ detective down with him, the only true moment of justice that had ever been known. He hadn't even had to lift a finger... he could simply stand there and watch as the his enemy's life slipped away with every breath.

There may have been a new L, a replacement to simply fill a lengthening gap, but Justice was still _dead_! Ryuuzaki was rotting in an unmarked grave beneath the ground just as he was now! _Nothing _more than a fading memory in the minds of those who had been there...

Yes... now he thought of _all _the people he'd killed, picturing every screaming face. The world was a better place without them all! He continued to seethe, anger flowing almost tangibly around and inside his body. It boiled his insides, not expanding but condensing, becoming more and more toxic with every vital second.

But anger could only fuel a mind for so long. In that desolate and empty place which he seemed to reside in forever, he became tired of dwelling on the past. After all this time, years in fact, he finally began not to simply soak in his own rage, but to think... to _wonder_.

What if he had gotten a second chance? _What would he do then? _There were so many options and possibilities, not to mention circumstances... But still, he continued to follow this thought and carry it further.

In the worst case scenario, he would probably be left without knowledge of the Death Note and no idea of its whereabouts and no previously devised plan. Even he had not added death into his ever-fluctuating calculations. He would be completely ripped of his power...

His precious Death Note... more powerful than an executioners blade, such a perfect and flawless weapon could be used to kill with the utmost anonymity. But then again...

What about the _best_ scenario?

Since he was already treading down a path of impossibilities, why not take it to the next step? He had every right to dream in this lifeless place. What would happen if he still had the Death Note in his possession upon that impossible reawakening?

He would have his tool as he once had, his sacred way of control over the human beings he wished to simply disappear... Yes, perhaps he'd even take the Shinigami eyes in a second round. After all, what was death to a god?

He had already faced death once... If it came to it, he would kill anyone that came in his way, beginning with the world's top authorities. It didn't matter if they had done wrong in the eyes of society, after all only his judgment mattered. If the foundation was destroyed, all that lay above would crumble... there was no way around something like that.

He began to fall into a dream-like state of mind, easily imagining the carnage he could wreak with a Death Note clutched in his hands one more. Watching as each member of the task force, the SPK, the generals, presidents, and officials all died by the stroke of a pen tip...

But then, just as he began to slip into an almost delusional happiness, something changed. In an instant he felt something that he'd only ever experienced in such an amount once before.

_Pain._

First in his right hand, sharp and sudden. He could feel something running down his fingers... Then, it came in places all over his body, mostly around the stomach and shoulders. He couldn't move, couldn't flinch away from the terrible sensation no matter how he tried.

What was happening to him? He could not feel pain! It was no longer his to be able to feel in such a godforsaken place! He had suffered enough already, why torture him further? It was _them _again wasn't it? The ones who had betrayed him that day.

He could see his face, those same dark blank eyes as he'd known once before, but this time framed not by ebony, but by short white locks. It had been _his_ fault! _He_ had been there in the warehouse that day... and the other one, oh how he loathed them both!

There was still reason to live, he realized. That _child!_ The one who had succeeded his greatest enemy, a constant reminder that _L_ could mock him even from beyond the grave! That boy should have died!

He should _still _die! Slow and painful _- _no,_ excruciating -_ as he had! _He_-

But all thought was cut off as he felt a pain in another place now... this one deep inside, a low and growing pain unlike the sharp and sudden ones before. He felt it as he had then... the moment that he had finally died on those cold hard stairs to hell...

But this time, there was no darkness, no ghostly and sullen figure half hidden and watching him gravely from a distance. No staircase, no sunset, no _blood_.

There was only light. White hot and unforgiving as it continually grew brighter. He tried to remember that boy's name, the one he had to kill. He wanted to take it with him wherever this pain would send him and yet, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember any names, only those he had killed.

No, he had to... he had to know! Who was it? What was that dreadful child's name! But it was no use... as he was overwhelmed he realized that he would never have the chance to remember the name, only the face and the mocking smile which it belonged to.

Finally, the light came over him completely, and his last thought was carried out not in mind, but as a harsh, shrill scream.

X X X

He heard something... a soft and melodic sound. Something that had not reached his ears in a very long time. That was rather peculiar to him. It had been so long... after a while he thought that he had forgotten such a sound.

Could it really be...? But yes, it was! A bird chirping... somewhere off in the distance it could clearly be heard. And suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to drowned out that very noise.

'_What a sickly creature with an awful sound to match._' Oh how he despised the singing with its sweet overtones!

The thought had come to him immediately, but it took another moment for him to comprehend what exactly he had just been hearing... And what such a sound would mean_. _

His eyes immediately snapped open and, to his amazement, he saw a real cloud-filled sky.

The thin and hazy wisps drifted on the light breeze that was blowing past a backdrop of orange and red hues. It was just how it had looked the day _he_ had been buried, a nameless tombstone amongst thousands of loved ones. That grave stood alone in this field, only ever visited by the select few who knew to whom it belonged.

He remembered that unmarked grave far too well. As it was now, he lay, facing the sky with arms at his sides. He felt something cold and hard against his back and wondered what it may be, though did not decide to move himself just yet. Wind gently blew past, sending stray locks of hair into his open eyes, filling his nostrils as all of his other senses began to assert themselves.

He sat up quickly now, looking at his hands for a moment, trying to decide whether or not what he was seeing was real. He turned his gaze to his surroundings looking around as far as his neck permitted without actually moving he rest of his body. He had been laying and now sat, on a long dark slab of stone, a cross of similar material not far placed above where his head had been.

It was a_ gravestone_.

As his eyes widened with the surprise he felt, he realized something else: This, must have been the grave once belonging to his own body as it too was unmarked and was set next to the only other of its kind.

_L's grave._

A sick smile split his once calm features as his eyes grew wide. Suddenly a complete sense of triumph washed through his entire being and he broke into a fit of deranged and gleeful laughter.

He had _done it!_ He, a mortal human, had defied the great Shinigami and come back, not a single memory touched by times wicked claws or the iron grip of death! Even the reaper himself could not hold him down beneath packed soil!

But... his laughter ceased as he realized that he had no idea as to how long it had been since his death. What had changed... he had to find out! Yes, information was always his first necessity...

He stood up on the stone of his own grave, stretching his legs after so long a time in the darkness. As he stretched to full height, something clattered to the ground at his feet, a flash of black the only visible sign of an object.

He bent down, searching for the fallen item so as to retrieve it, but froze just before his fingers could brush it's sleek surface. It was a book... a book with cover painted like shadows and words etched in white across the front.

For the first time since he had awoken in this world, he spoke aloud. "The Death Note." It was said in a harsh half-whisper as he smirked, eyes straying across the ground to the lone unmarked grave beside his own.

"See L? I've finally _won_." He carefully tucked the book into his pants line behind his back and pulled his shirt over it, not bothering to care how he had come to be wearing such clothes. He had to hide it from view before someone could see it.

It seemed curious that no Shinigami loomed over him, but he knew that one didn't necessarily have to come to his presence immediately. He would wait...

"Justice is dead. There is nothing to stop my new world now! Death can't even claim its hold over me!" he laughed, shouting his triumph to the heavens that lay above. How good it felt to laugh in free air once more!

His old name lay in ruin, only as a memory to him now, holding no meaning to who he was. There was nothing left of his past self... nothing left of the young man once called _Light Yagami._

"Be ready Near." He shrieked. "I will kill you before anyone else in this corrupt world is disposed of!" He froze for a moment, realizing what he had just said. Suddenly, he scanned through every file of memory he possessed, but nowhere could he find Near's real name! Why? Why couldn't he recall the name of such an arrogant child?

He shook his head, looking back on the headstone that had been so carefully carved in order to top his grave. In one swift movement, the stone was down, breaking as he kicked it over in rage.

"_Kira is back for_ _good_!"

X X X

* * *

**A/N: And, all done! Well next Chapter will be a little while longer so that's why I had such a fast update. Suspense as always! And a cliff hanger. More to come... let me see a question for this chapter? Well... just what you think is going to happen next! Hopefully I will have more questions for you in chapters to come (since I like asking them).**

**Lacer Signum= Torn Seal (think Pandora's box XD)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you weren't waiting too long. Anyways, I have an announcement! My sister (not the one who draws, the one who makes amazing videos) is going to be helping me with my story (because some parts are giving me heck!) So she and I collaborated on this chapter a lot. I told her what needed to go on, she wrote it, I edited and filled in as well as spell-checked. So Thanks sis!**

**Disclaimer: my sis gets credit for this disclaimer. She said "I don't own Death Note. If I DID, Kira would be in leather... and dancing like **_**Madonna**_**."**

_**ALSO! I hope everyone has checked out my chapter covers on deviantart (bones-sickle) I should have chapter 1 up soon, but chapter 2 is there!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sanctus Recro

"Man oh man, Aizawa's gonna kill me if I'm late!" Matsuda dashed through town looking repeatedly at the watch affixed to his wrist, panicking inside. The chief was on a tight leash as it was with how busy they'd been the past week. The NPA had finally finished a big kidnapping case and his, the chief's, and Mogi's first day off in seemingly forever, they had to go to a meeting!

Matsuda had ten minutes before he would be pronounced late by the angry older man, but if he didn't give these books back to the library and pick up the ones that Aizawa himself had requested _days_ ago for research... he'd be in even worse trouble than before!

It had been nearly five years... _five years _already. To him, it didn't seem that long usually, but today Matsuda felt like it had been five millennium ago. Not that _he_ felt old... no, it wasn't anything to do with his age per say, since he didn't feel five years older. But...

Kira had nearly vanished from existence and the world had continued to go on as if nothing had ever happened... As if hundreds of people hadn't died while the police took six years to catch their murderer, all the while unknowingly fallowing his very orders. Sure there were still those who believed with all their hearts that Kira was only sleeping, waiting for his time to return.

But he knew better... _he_ had been there.

And it was the very same topic that had spawned the meeting which he was so desperately trying to arrive on time for. So much time had passes since Light had died... it sounded grim no matter how the words were placed. No kind phrases could bring melodic comfort to the bitterness and pain that such a statement would always hold.

Near had invited the original members of the task force to this private meeting only, which strangely excluded Ide. Why the man had not been invited, Matsuda did not know, but Ide had not seemed too troubled. So now Near would be waiting at the one place Matsuda had wanted to visit for all these years.

The old Task Force headquarters.

It was the very place that the original L had had commissioned and built just for the Kira case... The building they had abandoned in order to follow a false leader. The sky scraper had not been used or even touched in all this time, and now, he would be able see the familiar surroundings once more.

But ever clumsy Matsuda was torn from both his thoughts and panic for lack of time as he almost knocked someone over on his way into the city Library. _Perhaps watching where he was going had been a good idea..._

"S-sorry!" He stammered out an apology, hurrying inside without even caring to figure out who he'd rammed into. Inside, the room was filled with rows of tall wooden shelves, all lined with thousands of books. He knew this place well, coming here often whenever anyone asked him to pick something up. Ever since working with L, doing the errands had become a bit of a habit, but he didn't really mind.

The task made him feel useful even at the dullest times. And for a while after Light had died, with the way criminals were hiding, it had been rather quiet at the station. Such sad days had fallowed the events of Yellowbox...

But luckily, his mind did not dwell on such things these days. He quickly dropped off the books into their return slots with as much speed and dexterity which could be expected. Of course, this led to much grief for the librarians and anyone who came within ten feet of him, but Matsuda was really running out of time.

To make matters worse, when he tried to tell them the books were gravely overdue, he was informed by a rather haggard looking old lady, that his card needed renewing. After much worry and panic, it seemed like an hour had passed before he could even go to check anything out. That left him only one task...

_The hunt._

For the fourth time in about as many minutes, Matsuda checked his watch. "Let's see..." He muttered, heading further into the library on his way to search out books. "I know they're around here somewhere..." All he needed was to find the right aisle...

Swerving through the rows with science fiction, he reached the half of the building which held non-fiction and references. Catalogs, encyclopedias, even some old hand written accounts lined the shelves where he searched.

This little endeavor spanned for a few minutes, all the while books fell, people were jostled, he was sure he'd accidentally knocked a DVD out of the hand of a child passing by, and with each book found, it was placed on the stack he held rather precariously and with little thought to gravity's influence. All the while, he continued frantically to try and beat the clock.

Speaking of clock... with a stack at least seven books high balanced in hand against his chest, the police officer looked once more at the face of his watch, the action done almost habitually at this point.

"Wow!" Matsuda actually laughed. "That went faster than I thought." It hadn't even taken him two minutes to get everything done! But that sounded off... "Wait a second..." He did a double take and realized that his watch had miraculously _stopped_.

"Oh no, not _now_!" He looked around frantically for a wall clock. Where did they have one? At the reception desk? No... and he hadn't seen anything in passing science fiction either.

Even the children's section, which was across the room, held no visible fixture from which he could tell the time. "This is the worst day ever! What kind of library doesn't have a clock?" He tried to calm down and think, all the while arms burning to put the precariously stacked books down.

Then, it came to him. "Oh! The computers!" Of course they would have a digital clock! He made his way past crowded aisles of shelves, swerving to avoid people he could barely see behind the book stack.

"Excuse me, coming through, sorry ma'am I didn't mean to step on your foot!" Eventually people decided to stay out of his way, and he had the computer consoles within sight up ahead. For not being the biggest library in the world, you'd think it wouldn't have taken so long to cross the room!

The computers were all set in groups of six around round tables, each table set a few feet apart so as to leave room to walk.. Strangely enough, almost all of them were unoccupied, regardless of how many people seemed to currently be in the library.

All but one.

A young man sat at one farther in the back, the entirety of his focus fixed on the monitor screen. As he sat there, typing away, Matsuda found that there was something familiar about him. But... he couldn't place what it was.

Maybe the hair? Yeah... perhaps. It was light brown, almost sandy colored, and cut short. The bangs however looked a bit overgrown, so perhaps said haircut hadn't been done recently. The very same bangs had a peculiar look to them, sort of swished to one side.

It almost looked like...

Matsuda's jaw slowly dropped and suddenly the books he held seemed to weight about four times more than they had but a moment before. This guy he... he looked like _Light!_ Immediately that dreadful day came flashing back to him.

A dark and rusted warehouse standing alone in the rain, people he knew only too well surrounding him on all sides. Light... no, _Kira_, laughing hysterically in front of those who had supposedly betrayed him when he alone had been the one to leave. And of course... there had been the slip of paper in a hand crafted watch.

He... he had _shot _at what he'd once believed to be his ally... his _friend. _He'd tried to mercilessly kill a man who had laughed at his own father's death! Matsuda could remember the trembling of the gun set in rhythm with shaking hands, watching as every single bullet went in.

He could see it clearly...always.

"No." he shook his head fiercely, trying to shut out such thoughts which snaked into his mind. He was just seeing things... that had to be it. This kid wasn't Light, there was no way! His hair was definitely a darker brown...

Or... was that from the lack of proper lighting that the room provided? No, it couldn't be. Why would he think something so silly? Light was dead! He had to find differences... the eyes! Yes, this guy's eyes were too reddish to be Light's.

But still... something was worrying Matsuda, a strange feeling washing over him that he could not explain. He had to get a better look or the curiosity would kill him! By now, he had completely forgotten the reason he'd come over there in the first place.

So to satisfy this curiosity which would not ebb, he slipped away, going around to the second half of the non-fiction section and ducking behind rows of shelves. Books still wobbling precariously in his grasp, the officer found an empty aisle and started pulling paperbacks off of the shelf. He now had a small foot long hole to look through, a direct line of sight to the computer terminals with the lookalike.

He quickly set the books down, much to the relief of his arms, realizing that he had no reason to still be holding them. With that weight literally lifted, all attention could return to the target of his spying.

This guy really did look like Light, though perhaps Matsuda thought so because the Kira case had been on his mind, practically since Near set the meeting. Yet, from what he could make out from the current vantage point, the eyes were the same, albeit no longer insane, the hair had the same tone and cut, the facial structure... everything!

His heart pounded as he leaned in closer, fear standing the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Even the guys aura seemed to reek of Kira, if that were possible... He had to find something that was different about this man... something that could prove once and for all that it was not the Light Yagami he had helped kill.

Yet, as if on cue... a smile crept across the man's features, curling the corner of his mouth in a smirk. Had the gap not been too thin, Matsuda's head would have been going through the opening with as far in as he was currently leaning.

"_What the-_" A tingling sensation had begun to crawl up his spine, making him shiver unconsciously. Just as he was ready to leave, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, something unthinkable happened.

In one silent gesture, the doppelganger's eyes seemed to snap into place, his gaze going from the monitor screen to Matsuda's location in an instant. It was as if he knew that the cop was there watching. That red eye had immediately locked on to his location, the smile growing wider.

If he hadn't been watching so closely, Matsuda wouldn't have noticed as that same eye narrowed ever so slightly and the face it belonged to seemed to harden.

At this, Matsuda jumped. "Ah!" he fell backwards with a sizable crash, the stack of books taken down with him due to gravity's laughing hand. His elbow had managed to hit the middle of the stack, sending the entire thing to the ground. People froze where they stood, everyone searching for the origin of the forbidden noise. But for Matsuda, there was no time to stay and stare.

Something inside him snapped and he jumped up, dashing out and leaving the fallen books behind in his wake. It was _him! It was Kira! _He knew that should have been impossible, but in that moment, staring down those cold eyes, he _knew._

Those were eyes he would never forget... a deviousness wrapped in malice and self-loving. Light had believed himself a god, the one to create a prefect world of people only he deemed worthy. Such insanity, blood lust, craving for power... no. He would never forget such a sight.

It was Kira. Something in him was sure.

He ran through the crowded streets once more, this time pushing through people in his hurry instead of trying fruitlessly to avoid them.

"I have to tell the others!" he knew very well that they probably wouldn't believe a word he said the moment 'Kira is Back' passed his lips, but he had to try! If it hadn't been for that cracked smile and those cruel windows of hate that had adorned the man's face, orbs which reflected a mind that had finally shattered beyond repair... he wouldn't have believed it himself!

Yes... he'd made up his mind the moment the man had found his hiding place.

"It's Kira... I don't know how that's possible, and it doesn't matter if they lock me up for hallucinating! I'm certain of what I saw..." he told himself silently. "_It was Kira_!

X X X

_Damn this is awkward._

Aizawa crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. He and Mogi currently sat side by side on a rather comfortable couch in one of the 'living rooms' inside the old task force headquarters. It wasn't like they hadn't been there before, but that wasn't helping any current discomfort they had.

For the past half hour, the two had been sitting in this room alone, waiting for Matsuda to arrive so things could get started. It was bad enough that he was awfully late, or that it felt strange to be in this building after such a long time, but...

After the initial thirty minute wait, Near had decided to show himself. Now two chairs sat in front of them, one presumably empty with its back facing the officers, and the other with Near in it, twirling his hair and playing silently with a robot.

"I stand corrected..." Aizawa muttered so quietly that near could not hear him, or pretended not to. "This is _really _awkward." No one dared to ask the young man what this was all about, at least not until Matsuda got there so that everyone was present...

"_Dammit, where is he? If he isn't here in two minutes, I swear on Kira's grave I'll-" _Vein pulsing, Aizawa's inner ranting was cut off as the doors suddenly burst open on cue, Matsuda at the entryway breathing hard. He looked like he'd ran all the way from the police station to get there.

The man paused in his frantic approach to peer around for a brief moment, clearly taking in the fact of where he currently was standing.

The building had once been used by their very team long ago during the Kira investigation. Here was where the world renowned detective L had sat peculiarly upon his small chair thinking hard and long on what he might do next for a single way closer to stop Kira.

_The same place that they had all abandoned..._

It appeared like nothing had changed in so many years, though there seemed to be small piles of random items scattered around the room now. Stacked playing cards, toy cars, teddy bears and a rather large pile of legos as well, adorned the once clear walking space. Ever since Near had forgone America to stay in Japan and moved in, it seemed all his... '_possessions_' had traveled along with.

Matsuda took in air with short sharp gasps, catching his breath for what he was about to say. But it seemed as though another was first in line for speaking.

"I am glad you decided to join us Mr. Matsuda." Near stated from across the room, not bothering to glance up at the distressed officer. He sat in the chair in his usual way, knee up and the other leg tucked comfortably away. A loose white pajama shirt and a pair of soft baby blue pants upon his light body, keeping them just a size too big.

Aizawa's head turned in Matsuda's direction, brows in a furrow. "There, you are! What took you so long? We were waiting here for quite a while ya know. This isn't the _time_ to be messing around!" He wasn't one to be kept waiting. About to continue, he stopped when he saw Matsuda's face was pale and he looked worried. "Hey something wrong?"

" I...uh... Well you see I had to go get some books for the research you asked for a few days ago and then the meeting was starting, and my card's expiration date was set a day earlier than I thought..." He cut off as Aizawa glared daggers.

"Would you get on with it Matsuda?" he said bluntly, crossing his arms. "You looked like you saw a ghost, we don't need to know about your library records." The younger man looked a bit sheepish but gave a nod, expression turning grim.

"I saw _Kira_." he said, voice even and determined. He had to tell them, maybe at least somebody would listen...

The reaction was immediate, as everyone collectively stared at him. "You mean, you saw someone at the library with a Death Note?" Mogi asked skeptically. "Why didn't you apprehend them if you were there? You didn't need to tell us-" Matsuda shook his head quickly, cutting the speech off.

"No, I didn't see anyone with a Death Note. I mean I saw Kira, _the_ Kira!" he pleaded. "I saw Light at the library!"

Mogi and Aizawa went dead silent, staring. For a few moments Matsuda was stuck sweating where he stood, waiting for someone to make the call to the asylum. Any minute now he was gong to be given a white jacket and carted away...

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finally Aizawa shattered the silence. "You've gotta be kidding me, Light is dead! I though _you_ of all people would remember that." The chief immediately regretted adding the last comment as he saw Matsuda flinch, his expression falling.

Mogi tried to remedy things before it got worse. "What do you mean by Light? Was it someone who looked like him or...?" He tried, hoping for a better explanation.

Now clearly upset, Matsuda shook his head, eyes still holding determination. "No, it was Light Yagami! It started with just seeing someone that I thought looked like Light at the computers so I went to go look. I swear he looked just like him and even started smiling the way that Light had at the warehouse..."

The two still didn't look like they believed him so he paused a moment. "I was hiding behind a bookshelf, but his eyes suddenly moved to look right where I was. It was like he knew I was there! I don't know why, but he really looked like Light, and something told me it was! You've got to believe me!"

"Come on Matsuda, this is stupid even for you!" Aizawa growled, tired of games. "This isn't the time to be fooling around!" Boy _that _sounded only too familiar. When Aizawa said something like that you knew he was pissed and Matsuda braced himself for further berating.

Thankfully before he could continue, Near took it upon himself to interject and began himself on another subject.

"I think the chatter has gone on long enough, wouldn't you say? The point now is, everyone is currently accounted for. So, let us begin as to why I called you all here in the first place." Near said. The small adult kept his gaze upon the dice he fiddled with in childlike hands.

The fan above their heads spun slowly in the cooled atmosphere giving that usual rhythmic pattern. Everyone was silent, intent on what the the man who summoned them here had to say that should call for everyone -_who was left_- from the original Kira case to be present.

A slender finger lifted up to twirl a white lock of curly hair, clearly an old habit long in use. "Mister Matsuda, if you would please come this way?"

"Oh, uh...right." It was obvious by the look on his face that he was upset about no one believing what he'd said. But, he obediently did as asked, traversing the short distance and coming to sit next to Aizawa on the couch provided. Mogi instead sat on a lavish chair provided, just adjacent to their resting place.

"Please everyone turn off your cellphones, hand-helds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table over there." As he felt glares from the others in doing so, Near added, " This is not for my benefit only, in fact I am of quit the opposite mind." He smiled slightly. Not too sure of what this meant they all did as he asked.

"I am assuming that by now most of you probably realize that everyone here in this room once worked on the Kira case five years ago." He paused. "However...before I continue, I would prefer there to be no note taking on anything that is said in this meeting and possibly future ones to come. I assure you there is nothing to worry about." He was given more odd glances, especially from their newest chief, Aizawa.

The man in question held back a snappy comment for the better. Even though Near had helped in the capture of Kira, and there was the fact that they probably _never _would have without him...there was still a small uneasy and a slight mistrusting feeling about Near that would never leave Aizawa's side.

"This means when you leave headquarters, any information that is shared must be committed to memory as it will not be repeated outside this room."

_Silence. _

Near continued without delay "Another fact I'd like to point out..." he said, "Today is the anniversary of the original L's death. Precisely 10 years to the day in fact. " He kept up the twirling and started to move his spinning chair to the left and then the right in a rather slow manner, back and forth.

The computers' lights shined on the others faces, keyboards being tapped upon, all of which beeping and humming as they kept up their jobs. Probably everyone on the team other than Near himself had more than likely forgot this little factor of dates. There was a softer more quiet silence now, a slight feeling of sorrow and guilt crept in the air and upon the mens' faces as well. With each one busy in the life of an officer, it seemed normal, but still...there remained a small sense of guilt nonetheless.

"Hmmm. So I see."

During this moment without speech or sound, an elderly man quietly stepped into the room from behind, carrying a shiny silver tray filled with teas, coffees and other assorted goodies. He quietly and slowly handed these refreshments out. Taking them readily, both Aizawa and Mogi noticed how unusually sweet the coffee seemed to be, not holding the usual preferred bitter taste.

Matsuda seemed to not notice this detail of minor significance, or perhaps he himself had a sweet tooth. "Oh thanks."the man stated kindly, then took a sip. "Mmmm tastes good."

Aizawa was once again the first to speak after he too drank more of the beverage, breaking the silence. "So, what does this have to do with anything, huh?" he questioned in irritation, tapping a finger up and down on the arm of the couch.

"Patience please Mr. Aizawa." Near paused, not quite sure how to say what he needed to tell. "I ask that you all please not act impulsively or out of panic to what I am about to tell you next."

"Boy, doesn't _that_ sound familiar." Matsuda whispered to himself with a nervous chuckle. "Sounds just like Ryuuzaki."

No one appeared to have heard this little remark, or rather they didn't show it. A moment passed by before Near continued, though this time without speech. Instead he stuck his hand behind the white button down shirt, pulling out an odd object from underneath.

"I believe you remember this?" He asked with a sort of smug '_I-can't-wait-to-see-the-look-on-your-faces-'_ smile firmly plastered on his round face.

Collective gasps were heard around the room. "The _Death Note_!" Everyone exclaimed in their own way and voice, the sight of such a book clearly unbelievable to their eyes.

"What the hell is _that_ thing doing _here_?" Fro-less Aizawa yelled, standing up immediately when his eyes came upon the item. Matsuda just yelled with eyes wide, spilling a few drops of his coffee, while Mogi went silent after his little outburst, seeming just plain dumbfounded.

In a moment's time, everyone was shouting outbursts as to why Near had kept the book when it was so dangerous, as well as other random questions that related to the topic.

"I thought you'd burned the notebook?" Mogi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

A voice was heard from behind one of the tall chairs that sat backwards beside Near, once thought unoccupied. "Mmm well, actually he burned the fake ones and kept the real one locked up securely." The voice was easily understood, though still a bit slurred and muffled as the person in question munched upon his treat. There was a swallow, a gulp and other subtly grotesque noises could be heard. "This way he can make sure all the rules and other options connected to the notebook are true, in case there is another one to fall into this world and so forth." He stated bluntly.

"Yes, thank you. That is exactly the case I wished to explain. Though the one I am currently holding is quite different." Near held up the black notebook as if to make his point clearer. "If you would look carefully on the cover, the words are written backwards... As appose to the original."

"So then, it's a fake?" Mogi asked.

Near used his white socked foot to spin around slightly so as to face the others properly. "No, in fact it is quite the opposite. Take a look yourself, if it pleases you." Gesturing to the task force, he pulled the notebook out in front of the others. "I ask that all of you please touch the notebook, if you would."

Though the crew hesitated at first for a brief moment, curiosity took it's toll. Aizawa being the first, stepped forward and took a hold of the book. Being the Chief, he felt it was his call after all.

Eventually the others followed suit. The moment their hands touched the book simultaneously, someone, or rather _something_, appeared that they had not expected. In an instant a shadow fell across the room from behind Near, the invisible mystery occupant now seen by all.

_Of all the people in all the world...or should we say...all the Shinigami in all the world, it had to be the pain in the ass we were stuck with before. _This was the though that ran through Aizawa's head the moment he looked up to see a precariously floating, bad postured Ryuk behind little Near in his chair.

Even with a god of death at his shoulder, the boy looked as childlike as ever.

Ryuk came to a halt, feet touching down on the polished floor. He stuck up a hand and smiled his usual ugly grin, the action splitting his face and revealing sharp teeth. "Hey guys, long time no see." Near's own smile accompanied this.

"What the hell?"

"R-_Ryuk_? What are you doing here?" Matsuda asked. The Shinigami just laughed his twisted and raspy laugh, the harsh sound echoing off the dark walls. "Oh, nothin' too special... The usual." He shrugged. "Huh, by the way, got any apples on ya Matsu?"

"Uh, _noooo_." The youngest officer replied, grinning hesitantly and backing away slightly as he eyes the creature woefully.

"_Just as I expected."_ Near thought to himself. "_The almost exact same outcome as the other." _He tugged the small curl again and again thinking thoughtfully."_Different, yet the same."_

"What the hell do you think you are playing on us Near?" Aizawa spat. It was clear that nothing was getting solved yet, so Near tried to console the members of the Task Force.

"Please stay calm everyone. There is no reason for panic or thoughtless action."

Just as he was about to continue his explanation, a chair spun around fast stopping out in the open. The voice immediately began speaking urgently, "Watari, please bring up every known file of the Kira investigation that you can. Near, please hand me the notebook. And you...the creepy tall thing, come here. I have some more questions I'd like to ask."

"Right away Ryuuzaki." The elderly man replied.

Ryuk offered his own rebutle in the form of a low chuckle before he spoke. " Nah, I don't feel like it. Unless you got an apple that might just fuel my determination...?"

Matsuda became slightly affronted. "Hey, isn't that kinda rude to call him a creepy thing? You said the same thing about..." Apparently he was the last to realize just who he had been talking to. The others were already frozen in place. Aizawa couldn't even speak, and Mogi...well you get the idea.

There were fewer words spoken than a room filled with nothing but two introverts.

The man they looked upon was a rather tired person, dark bags lying underneath those thoughtful eyes. A messy bed-head full of thick jet black hair, and a pale completion to top it all off. He wore a simple fashion of light weight jeans and a rather loose plain white shirt, bare feet stuck out while he sat in the chair with his long legs held up close to his torso, and a single teacup was held in his hands...filled to the brink with sugar no doubt.

"_Could this really be L..._the _L we know...knew?...but it just isn't possible!"_ Aizawa thought for a moment, mind scattered. "_There could always be_ him_...but last I knew he was dead. Or...was he?" _

Years later after the Kira case was finally resolved, Aizawa had taken it upon himself to try and learn what little he could about L and his little "successors". Turns out L fought a case years back before he ever took residence in Japan. A case known only as _The Los Angeles BB Murder Case_. In fact, one of the detectives under him was Nomi Misara, Ray Penber's to-be-wife.

The suspect and cereal killer: Beyond Birthday. He had grown up at Wammy's House under the letter 'B'. The same orphanage for gifted youngsters that L, Near, Mello and (his hardly talked about collegue) Matt, had grown up at... It was the orphanage Watari opened so many years ago.

He (B) along with another known as 'A' were L's first successors in line, before A committed suicide and B decided that he wanted to 'surpass L in his own way'. By that, he meant by becoming the worlds worst criminal, the only man L could never defeat...or so he hopped.

At a point in time BB disguised himself as L, taking on a heavy resemblance and then impersonating the man... trying to 'beat him at his own game'. "_Could this be him somehow...?" _This arose even more questions.

Near was going to explain and explain good... Every single question that crossed Aizawa's mind...whether he liked it or not.

But that would be difficult considering the two detectives had suddenly decided that speaking collectively, was far superior to letting one voice his thoughts and waiting until said person had finished. It hurt Aizawa's head just trying to keep up!

"Please, before any of you take drastic action..." This was L.

"...Let me explain the situation carefully." Near quickly took up the explanation on his own, seeming to read the other man's thoughts. And so the conversation went, back and forth.

" I do not like to repeat myself..." Cheeky bastard...

" So please listen up, as I am not saying this again..." And the original was just as bad!

"Remain silent..."

"And don't say anything stupid Matsuda."

The heads of the Task Force swiveled back and forth between everyone who was speaking, looking like they were watching a tennis match instead.

Near was the first to Speak now. "You see, this notebook can bring people back from the dead."

"An explanation of Watari and myself." L added. "At first I didn't believe it either until Near told me that he,"

"Used cryogenics..."

"In other words,"

" I froze L's body after he died."

"Preserving it in it's condition once I was no longer alive."

"And of that which is to our knowledge, there are seemingly no side effects." Near finished, the words given with finality. For a brief moment, everyone could breath a sigh of relief as the craziness ceased.

"Though," L continued, gulping down some cake. " I do feel a slight chill here and there, and because of such I have been craving sweet tea and hot chocolate... I am slightly pale in comparison _(if it any more possible)_ but that is only to be expected considering my body was frozen _after_ death... and in addition to the fact that I..."

The rest was incomprehensible. For a little longer you could hear a slight mumbling sound coming out of his lips, muffled by the thumb that rested there crooked, pressed against them.

"A-are you serious?" Matsuda asked once L had ceased speaking to finish what he had been devouring.

"Is this really L?" Mogi added.

"Who the hell is he really?" Aizawa demanded. He got up and grabbed the collar on Near's shirt. "After everything we went through on the Kira case, and you expect us to honestly believe this!" Near's toys went flying, scattering in all directions.

"_Aizawa!_" Shouts galore.

Regardless of the face that Near had just expressed, he remained calm and calculating. "Please Mr. Aizawa, if you do not believe me..." He held the book up in reach of his attacker, pages falling in place. "...take a look for yourself."

A single name lay on the page, written in Arabic characters. They may have been Japanese, but even the Task Force knew who it belonged to.

_L Lawliet_

"Aizawa." Came a cool deeper set voice, only belonging to the great detective known as L. Everyone's eyes were torn away as near closed the book. L looked the chief directly in the eyes seeing anger, frustration... and perhaps even fear.

"Please...set him down. He has nothing to gain by lying to you and the others, and nor do I." L's voice was at normal pitch, but came on stern. Same way he alway used when on the subject of the case. "We need all of you on the force to know of my...'_rebirth'_ as a warning to everyone." His eyes lay low in deep concern.

Setting Near down carefully, and with an expression showing regret, Aizawa spoke his mind. "What would make you think we need to be warned of anything?" This time he tried to calm his voice and anger down.

L seemed to be thinking this question over a moment before answering. "Though this is just a speculation, a man only 2 days ago was publicly announced and accused of impersonation." He stated, setting down the spoon he'd once held.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything about our lives and a notebook that supposedly brings people back from the dead?" Mogi stated. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the second...

"Because, Mr. Mogi ," Near said matter-O'-factly , "Just like the man seated before you, this one was presumably named dead over 10 years ago."

X X X

* * *

**Sanctus Recro= Sacred revival**

**A/N: Well there you have it! It may be a while before the next chapter, since this part wasn't as planned out yet! I hope the crazy conversation between L and Near wasn't too hard to understand! If anything seems off, just tell me ok? By the way, I pictured my own town library when making this. XDI don't have a question here, unless you want to answer a riddle:**

**A shadow cast across my face, **

**with light and time it shall keep pace,**

**but when clouds come,**

**its path erased.**

**What am I? XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope we didn't keep you waiting to long! We go back to Kira here and I hope it isn't too confusing, but I wanted it to be mysterious and so didn't exactly say names. It feels a bit short, but the next chapter should have more info coming! ^_^ My sis also wanted to coment here, so she'll be known as Banana.**

**Banana: Cool! I have a space now! :D So...yo readers hope ya like the chapters we were bothe realy busy latlely being awesome and eating cookies (explaination of awesomness) Kidding, though we did have a cosplay partay! 3 But I just hope you all enjoy and get your kicks outta this like we get outta staying up late into the night writing it. **

**-Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note...if we did...Roy Mustang would make an apperance! 8D **

**

* * *

**

Mortifer Lux Lucis

He flipped through pages and pages of information, eyes nearly glazing over as he failed to find the name. The internet could sometimes be too vast, even when you were simply hacking into very old, and very confidential police files. A sigh escaped his lips as his finger rolled over the scroll button placed on the mouse.

Damn it all... how many people could have the same initials? He'd seen the document... read the book that had been left behind. It seemed to make a mockery of him by waving L's achievements in his face even after death. Apparently just like the detective himself, his predecessors could be just as annoying from the grave they laid in.

Perhaps he'd misread the date all those years ago? Or the place perhaps... no that was impossible, the thought was completely ridiculous. The case's name was all too simple to remember. So then where was it? Why had this particular case been buried so deep in the outer reaches of such files...?

But nothing could escape his eyes forever. There it was, a cleverly hidden file... yet not clever enough. Why had they found need to remove this case in particular when the world should have already known about it?

He scanned the page, finding the name easily in moments, but overtaken by curiosity and continuing further. For a few pages, it was the simple things that any report should have had... a listing of people involved, places, damage done by the murderer, and of course the _victims._

But... there was something else, something far newer in the case files that had been added years later. He read it twice over, making sure that he correctly understood the meaning of such words.

"_Reevaluating the severity of situation... Shinigami interference..."_ He stared at the screen, picking out certain sentences and phrases.. "_Death Note unnecessary?..._" His arms crossed over his chest. In the final sentence both words had been capitalized and underlined...

"_SHINIGAMI EYES_."

So, he hadn't been the only one to suspect such a possibility? Interesting. And the way the article was written... it certainly sounded like that pesky little copycat. So, this L knew just as much as the old, if not more? Well, in all consideration of what Mello had apparently been able to learn just by speaking with L...

The man kept one arm tucked away and let the other lift up to support his head in a thoughtful position, eyes glazed at the screen in brief contemplation.

Either way...it didn't matter. He had learned what he needed and slowly withdrew the thin black notebook from within an inner pocket. His pen came next, a thin and delicate looking utensil, one which should never have been able to cause such death and destruction. He briefly looked over the names of the men and women who had been used so easily, finally coming to a blank area.

His hand stopped, the pen's tip hovering just above printed lines. No... that didn't feel right. Just like the death of Lind L. Taylor, the one he had believed to be L at the time, this person deserved better treatment.

A silly thought, but even one such as he had standards of his own.

He flipped the page, sitting back in a more relaxed state as he looked from the set of completely blank pages, to the only photo ever to have survived from this little episode of L's all those years ago. It was such a strange name to write... or perhaps his Japanese heritage made this so?

But nonetheless ... he had what he needed.

He scribbled down the preprepared terms of this special rebirth, leaving just enough room for the fourteen English characters to be filled in after. A period completed the sentence and he read it over appreciatively, enjoying his power over anyone whose name and face he knew... of course, that would change once this was done.

"You will tell me everything I want to know." And slowly, relishing in each letter that was carved in ink, he spelled out the name. It seemed fitting in his eye, to have used a pen filled to the brim with red ink on this occasion. Perhaps he was getting sentimental after all these years?

"Perhaps..." he allowed himself a low chuckle. It wouldn't be long now... soon his newest 'victim' would walk through the door, entering the hallway. He would be there, just outside the room in which he himself now sat writing such instructions. Then... they would both be able to start the fun. (

Closing the notebook after one final glance, he tucked it away once more, the pen following suit as he planned to turn in for the night. A soft sigh escaped perfect lips and he gazed around the drab little room, filled with little but darkness as he had no time for comfortable furnishings. There wasn't a sound to penetrate his thoughts or reverie in this late hour.

Everything was in perfect silence.

Just as he liked it. He always felt calmer writing down names and planning his next move at night... the shadows brought comfort and silence to him, always. Of course, it may have just been a habit left over from when he had originally been forced to use the Death Note after dark. It seemed such a long time ago that he'd picked up the notebook at school.

"I wonder... where Ryuk has gone off to in all this time?" He could never have guessed the truth and instead pleased himself with picturing the grumbling Shinigami whining about not having an apple to eat... still locked away in the abysmal realm of his brethren. _Ah yes... what a thought indeed. _

He clicked off the small lamp that rested upon the room's only current furnishing, a lightweight desk that easily suited his need. The room fell to the will of the shadows at once, no light penetrating such intense darkness that could only be found underground. Even when his eyes adjusted after a moment, he could not see the doorway.

This of course was unnecessary, as he memorized the way almost the first day. It was cool down here, but not cold enough to shiver. The air stayed this temperature always, as if a breeze had blown through where no windows to the outside existed.

Only such overbearing darkness could bring about the senses in their full capacity. He could hear them now... footsteps. It seemed he would have a visitor momentarily, but best to allow said guest to try and find his bearings. Disorient, weaken, disarm and overtake... he knew the rules of war, but of course most of that was unnecessary. (I just love this sentence for some reason. Do you like the wording?)

Mostly he just wanted to try and make the newcomer squirm.

This wasn't likely, but still, a sense of superiority remained. He would call the shots, and any advantage over a recruitment as tricky as this would be key. So he listened, waiting just outside the door so no noise could give away said location.

Disorientation was brief, if the sound of casual footsteps was any indication. Oh yes... he was definitely as good as they said... But the real test was a different matter. He needed other abilities from this man, ones that couldn't be found with just any criminal.

Suddenly, the footsteps disappeared, yet they had not come close enough for the person in question to have found his 'hiding place'. Was the newcomer truly disoriented enough to cease movement? Somehow, that didn't sound right...

Out of complete darkness, someone's hand roughly and suddenly grabbed onto his shoulder. The grip held such force that it was as if he was the sole lifeline to a drowning swimmer. Untrimmed, and possibly even roughly bitten nails dug into his skin, but he refused to flinch at any pain.

"Well, well... If it isn't the great Kira? I'm surprised that your name has changed... must have, since no one else has their name above their head written with letters dripping like blood. Had dealings with a Shinigami have we?"

The voice was unlike any he had ever heard, a silky tone to them that dripped with venom, yet still low and harsh... there was a cockiness there was well. The way words were spoken, the inflections on letters and terms... this one was clearly not any saner than he'd imagined.

Placing his own hand over the other's, he wrenched the claws from his shoulder casually, as if brushing away such a threatening gesture. "Oh, so I am not the only one to remember past ventures in what Shinigami refer to as 'Mu'?" He allowed himself a cockiness as well, facing the silhouette of the man he had summoned from death.

He watched the silhouette shift, circling his own unclear form. "I know all about Shinigami now... though why I could see the life spans of others was unclear to me in life, I learned this in death." White teeth were visible against such an abysmal backdrop as the man smiled. "Even in darkness I could hear the whispers and moans of those who were dead... those you killed. I could still see their names, and now empty lifespans just like before."

To have learned so much in what should have been eternal sleep... perhaps such nothingness was different for all who entered its domain? How much did this man truly know? "That's certainly interesting, but there are things you simply can't know. On the other hand I can enlighten, but first... we must get some things clear. I brought you back to life, and for one reason. You are to serve me, or I shall send you back."

He hissed the words, stepping closer so as to make the silhouetted man back off. He did not,clearly having no fear in his killer.

For a moment the strange man gave no response but for a low and harsh cackle that slowly grew in strength and sound. Shinigami in nature indeed... it seemed that Mello had been correct all that time ago.

"You want me to serve you, oh great_ lord Kira_?" he laughed harder and suddenly was inches from his 'master'. A clawed hand slowly encircled the neck of his fellow murderer and teeth opened wide, closing towards the other man's neck. He was strong, and clearly willing to do anything for a 'taste' of blood.

"I know what you want. I could hear whispers from that awful girl that lay within that abyss. I could pick her out amongst thousand because she was just like you and me, blackened through and through. I heard of your '_greatness'_ through her ramblings, but you lacked one very precious thing didn't you?" He whispered into the other's ear, a sharply nailed finger cutting into the skin just below his eye.

"That's why you need me... to see what you can't. But there is no reason for me to stay here." He suddenly broke away, retreating to farther shadows. "That darkness suited me well for there, I was separated from the one I hate even now... It was _my_ domain, a place where even he feared to go, but I willingly gave myself to." He gave a nod, almost to himself, a hand to his mouth in some fashion unseen.

"If you do not want me to turn your world into the living hell I have always desired, then send me back. Unless..." He seemed to pause."Then again, you are just like me aren't you? Creative and resourceful... especially since you killed me once already. If you can give me a reason to stay, I will do as you want."

This was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. In fact, this was even better for him. "You speak of the same man I came to loathe... the world famous detective known as 'L'... but you don't know one very important fact. Through my own planning, and the help of a foolish Shinigami," Now he permitted himself a smile.

"L is dead."

The other man's body went rigid, shoulder visibly tensing by the way his hands had rested in his pockets. "_You killed L_?" he sounded jealous, envious even and yet still... there was the satisfaction of hearing the very words he had so craved all this time...

"Yes." The master's hands were already taking their grip, strings unknowingly capturing his newest puppet. "But a new L has come... The one at Wammy's house known only as Near. L's successor has taken his place and name, and now once again _L_ remains alive through those that followed. Even in death, he has still defeated us."

He used the statement so casually, and with the angry sound of shared pain. '_he still defeated_ us_'... _he was slowly turning the visitor into his pawn, even subconsciously, and just by using a simple plural pronoun as _us_. They shared the same pain, and the same enemy...

Why simply stand by when an alliance could be used as an advantage?

"I want this world to crumble..." Now Lord Kira let his true colors blaze bright. "But when I came to this world, no Shinigami accompanied the Death Note I have gained. With it... I can bring back anyone I want or need, and kill them the moment they become useless. But like you said... I don't have everything. That's where you come in." He held out a hand.

"All I need are the names, how everyone dies... you can decide. Be it with the Death Note or, other means..." he trailed off, allowing the words to sink in a moment before speaking once more, raising his hand. "What other terms could you want?"

The laugh came once again, though this one coming far lower in his throat, a hollow sound that echoed across hardened walls around them. A hand shot out to grab the other which had already been poised for their contract. But instead of shaking, the man pulled the hand towards him, digging him nail into his master's thumb. Blood trickled down from the cut, but the one afflicted made no move.

"I'll do anything you say and tell you any name asked of me... all except one." Kira tried not to shudder as the other man licked up a small drop of blood from the hand he held before pressing the now blood covered thumb to his heart, leaving a small stain on his bright white shirt.

"I get L... it does not matter if he was once called 'Near' or anything else. Whoever holds the title of L is mine to do with however I want. I will of course kill him, but you must swear to abide by my rules. If he dies... he dies _my way_."

Allows L to slip from his grasp? Surely it should have been absurd! Especially when it was clear this man was unstable. But still... there was something in those deep set eyes, even in such little amount of light, he could see.

This man was just on the borderline of sanity... he was smart enough, and just stable enough in his mind to be very dangerous. This was exactly what he needed. Yes, lord Kira was pleased indeed...

Pulling his hand away, the red thumb print could be made out, even in such stark lighting, for no other color was present but for the ghostly white of the other's shirt. "A blood pact you could say..." he murmured allowed. "I agree... do what you will, though if it is not to interfere with my own daily planning, you will have to clear everything with me first."

His newest lackey actually bowed, the grin still plastered to his thin and pale face. "Yes... my lord." He said cheekily, the title clearly a mockery in those dark and shattered eyes. With a movement barely seen, he too bit his thumb and grabbed his master's shirt fiercely.

"Remember well what you've promised _Kira_ or there is a chance I'll use it against you." With another round of laughter, he pulled away, leaving his own small mark upon his master, and slowly departing with ease down the silent hall.

"To make such a threat to a total stranger, and yet agree to follow his every command?" He himself laughed, the sound rebounding to his own ears and clearly following the departing man as well.

Yes he liked this one... he was just the pawn needed to tip the chess board in his favor. Near would be in for a surprise... he wondered vaguely, in the comfort of shadows, what chance the recluse of a man stood against his newest and most deadly ally?

A hand slid slowly, and almost without thought, to the mark he'd been given. The blood was fresh ans still wet, the slightest bit coming off on his finger where touched. "A blood pact..." he repeated absentmindedly.

Ally or not... he still had to stay alert. The slightest movement against the man's prey, and he could end up just like his other victims...

That would not happen.

X X X

He leaned against the cold and unforgiving wall, all warmth seeping from his flesh. He couldn't help but laugh, all thought dwindling save for one thing as the chuckles echoed about in his ears, dazed as he was.

He had him... Near was his to do away with as he pleased! Oh so many posibilities to go on, so many ways of killing without being caught. But how to do it? And there was the problem of Kira...

"No..." It seemed strange to speak aloud, even after his discussion moments ago. He hadn't spoken since he'd been caught all that time ago... now his voice sounded harsh and almost threatening.

He liked that.

"I can't just go about kiling him, no no, that won't do. Not after the incident with L. He'll have to find me first, before I pounce. The only way to do that is to leave him a trail of crumbs to follow." He grinned. "Pity too... bred just doesn't leave a lasting trail. Now blood... it does tend to stain..."

Trailing off, his steps could be heard faintly as he continued his muttering whilst walking. "I suppose things will have to be set up... and there's the matter of types... yes that'll do _nicely_." he knew very well that his lord could probably hear every word, but it didn't matter.

He could never understand the complexities that would come, spawned from his twisted brain. He'd do what Kira wanted, all the while busily working on his own 'to-do list'.

"What to do first?" he wondered openly, pausing a moment. his finger wnet to his bottom lip. Old habbits died hard, even when there was no longer anyone to copy. "Blood... yes," he eagerly decided. "We'll start with that first."

X X X

* * *

**A/N: **

**^_^ = Shiory**

**8D = Banana *megane* **

**Shiory: Hope you liked it! Can you guess who Kira brought back? Also, the next chapter should be coming soon as it is almost finished. Please read and review! ^_^**

**Mortifer Lux Lucis= Deadly Light. Thank my sis (AnonymousPrime here on ) for the name idea! **

**Banana: **

**Cool name right? 8D ..NO I mean my Fanfic name. xD I don't have anyting up there yet...this be me first poject. :D So wish me a lucky dead fish! *_* **

**... I have to say it made me feel very special-happy that you liked the last chapter lots besause I is a bad writer. O_o *looks at previous works* *shudders* Erm...I'll be back next chapter...I be in my room cultivating cute twangy little mushrooms...*aways***


	7. Chapter 6

EDIT: Fixed the dates and spelling errors...

**A/N: **

**Shiori: Two in a row! Aren't we awesome? You know it! ^_^ just kidding, but anyways... we get back to L! Hope that makes everyone happy...**

**Banana: So this chapty isn't very detailed because of all the info crap that is needed. Hopefully your eyes won't glaze over too much. OH! Did I tell you about Mushy the shroom? He is a day old today! 8D *grabs b-day hat and celebrates with brightly coloured kazoo.* **

**Shiori: O_O ... she scares me sometimes... It makes me wonder exactly how closely we are related... blood can lie, I swear!**

-Disclaimer: All Disclaimers is made by meh. 8D

**-Disclaimer disclaimer : We don't own Death Note...If we did...what would we do anyway...Oh oh I know! Make Kira work at Hooters. THEN when he gets teased by the other sexy waiters we take pictures! lBD *Epic win.***

**

* * *

**

Cruentus Sequor

Date 12th July

A day like any other in the task force headquarters. Keyboards clicking, monitors running and the various angry noises of a clearly disgruntled Chief; these sounds filled everyone's ear throughout the day. Aizawa was checking over files all the while quietly grumbling over the tedious task he had been assigned to. Matsuda was drinking his sweetened coffee and reading a newspaper that they'd found to be 7 or 8 days old, and Mogi was quiet as well as he skimmed and read over the drab of police paperwork that had been provided.

All in all, nothing really seemed to be happening.

It had been weeks since the first report. "Remind me exactly _why_ we have to do this?" Aizawa asked as he picked up another paper, beginning to read over it in clear aggravation. Only eight days ago, a man named Carter Jacoby (who was presumed dead over 10 year ago) hit the front pages of the New York Times news paper. The article was rather peculiar you could say in the least. It was the talk of the city over in America, with every headline reading the same thing:

_**Man Impersonates Deceased Criminal!**_

"_**I am not lying!**__" 'The man in question claims innocence...'_ Every paper read._ 'According to other recourses, the suspect was taken in for questioning and released to temporary quarters in a small apartment complex where he will be continuously monitored until blood and DNA samples are available for inspection. ' _

Why the NPA got American news papers was, as usual, L's doing. It was nothing but a normal routine that started through the Kira case all those years ago and stuck to the day L came back from the dead himself. Now this fact still troubled the famous detective, and Near as well. Naturally something as mind-bending as a '_dead man impersonator_'was a rather eye catching subject for the two brilliant minds.

Aizawa continued his reading in hopes of finding at least _something_. No one had bothered to answer his question, as he himself intended it more as one of rhetoric. He was forced to flip through paperwork and other defining reports on the subject, whereas L and Near (who was starting to fit in with the team himself) were reading over the report of the alleged impersonator, Mr. Jacoby.

L had started the habit of reading aloud for Near's benefit, and as a small quirk he himself was comforted by. The current document read:

**REPORT:**

Current Date: 9 July 2016

Birth Name: Carter Ben Jacoby

Date of Birth: September 9th 1962

Date of Death: 9 July 2016

Age of death: 54 years of age

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB Positive

Fingerprint Type: Island

Current Country Residence : America

Preferred hand usage: Left

Case ID: 981123NYPD

Etc... it seemed to go on forever. The report had everything from hair color before being dyed, to the length of the man's fingernails at the time of his death. It seemed they didn't want to miss anything after the incident this criminal had caused.

"_Other then the accusation of impersonation, there were no other files that matched his description. If he was just an average citizen impersonating a dead convict, why would someone wish to murder him only a few days later?"_ L tried to find reason in such things, going over the scenario many times mentally.

Letting out a sigh, he stated another fact, though this one was out loud. "He was stabbed 13 times in his own apartment on July 9th, presumably sometime near 3 in the morning. He was not discovered until six hours later."

"Ughhhh, that doesn't sound so good." Matsuda said cringing at the unpleasant thought of such brutal murder. The report stated the evidence and facts clearly enough, yet there was one thing that made this whole mess far more peculiar.

The forensics examiners had made a clear fact that some of the dead man's blood was missing. The autopsy had found a small puncture hole by a bruise on the man's left arm, clearly the entry point of a needle. The needle had been inserted into a vein and removed without second thought, and of course this only added to the blood loss. Doctors quickly calculated the blood lost in attack, and what remained in the body.

The results were clear. They specifically showed that the amount of blood found did not add up to the norm of blood in the average adult body. If the needle wound was any indication, someone had deliberately removed the blood. As to why, they were unsure.

L began twiddling his toes in thought and tucked the palm of his hands on top of his bent knees, feeling the rough and raggedy bluejeans material beneath them. He sighed a gurgled sigh and mumbled once more all the while setting his head down upon his knees, almost giving him that depressed puppy look...or better yet a panda.

"One of the forensic team member stated: 'It was worth about a small jelly jar's amount, nothing that would have been fatal on its own. Estimate of 283 Grams in an equal of 10 oz.'" The entire place was fingerprint free, including the body. So how did the killer do it? Nothing but Ryuuzaki's eyes moved at that thought, they closed smaller as if he glared the killer right in the face. Or more importantly, _why_. L grabbed a sweet while Near stacked his share of tarts, both clearly deep in thought.

All the while, Ryuk hovered above the room chomping yet another apple. "_Heh heh heh heh_." He chucked, a grin already deeply set into his gruesome features. "How interesting."

In unison of suspicion, all heads turned his way with the exception of L. Even Near looked up from the desk, though still holding his 'town hero' figurine in a flight-ready position. Back and forth, back and forth he went. "So, Ryuk is it?" He stated plainly.

The Shinigami, still afloat, flipped over to look towards the small adult. "Huh? Yeah, that's the name... thought you already knew that?"

"Well then Mr. Shinigami, may I ask a personal query as to what exactly might be so '_interesting_?'" Once Near was finished stacking his sweets like house walls around himself, he got back into the chair he was in use of earlier. Matches were everywhere, set in pre-made piles as though thoughtfully put there by kindhearted Watari.

Ryuk chuckled one more time, head bobbing and chest heaving. The chain around his waist jingled at the movement making a small ringing sound as though not from the world he reside in currently. "How funny _humans_ are." He said, dragging out the word '_human_' as he spoke.

Ryuuzaki quickly gulped down a chocolaty bit of wonder. "What would make you say that?" He licked his fingers one by one consuming the chocolaty frosting in moments as though not to stain his perfectly white shirt.

"Well, I suppose I'll be blunt," He started.

"When are you not?" Aizawa added, but Ryuk simply ignored the interruption and continued.

"You prattle on and on about justice, yet here you are concerning yourself in the worries of situations that are just like yours...in other words, I'm saying you're just as selfish as the next guy. _Heh heh heh heh_!" The creature laughed his wicked chuckle once again. By now he loomed directly above the spot between L and Near whom both sat next to each other, adding an ugly shadow to the atmosphere.

This comment made Matsuda angry. He clenched his fists. "Damn Ryuk, you just don't get it do you? This could be the work of Kira we are talking about!" He yelled. Even being Matsuda himself, he new that the damned Shinigami wouldn't return to their world without causing some kind of trouble for them. He was _not_ welcome or trusted. "I'm going to check the mail." He stated, leaving no chance for objection and stormed out of the building in a flash.

"_Heh heh heh_... Touchy isn't he?" Ryuk grinned.

"He has a point. Even if it does sound absurd." Aizawa frowned and glared daggers at the Death God. _Leave it to Matsuda to say aloud what everyone was thinking_. One of the many reasons they never made him take his leave of the force.

The kid may have been a goofball at first...and _still_ a goofball, but he did help clear the air nonetheless.

Yes this was the very reason the whole investigation started in the first place. Mysteriously dozens of people presumed dead around the world were, (metaphorically speaking) popping out of there graves like daisies! Then, days later, all dying of natural causes: Car accident, head injuries, _old age_...a heart attack?...Yet nonetheless they all died at some point or another.

Even after all of this, the real fact that caught their attention was that all of these people were ordinary criminals, or offenders of the law as you could put it...except one. Our dear Carter Ben Jacoby. All happenings similar to the others were kept hushed up and only the police departments were in knowledge of that information. In all concern, the world was as it has been for years now.

The problem was, the man that Jacoby was supposedly impersonating wasn't an ordinary criminal himself. He was one of the thousands of hardened killers that had been killed in the first few rounds of Kira's slaughters. The problem was, the Kira case was still top secret. All information was held from the general public and even many of the regular police departments. For this man to have impersonated Jacoby, he'd have had to study him indefinitely, yet all traces of information on criminals killed by Kira was locked away ten years ago.

That meant one thing... To get such classified information in order to do such a thorough impersonation as to fool the killers own family, Carter should have been in the police, or at the very least working with the law. The logic didn't match up...

If he had been part of the law enforcement ,or even part of a government organization, there would have been records of such activity. It didn't matter how deeply they could be buried, L had access to every file the government had. Surely he would find something...

Nope. No such records were found, at least as far as this task force knew. Hours of paperwork they had to shift through; unemployment papers, employment papers, degrees, doctor visits, dental work, bills, criminal records, newspapers, etc. Even the legendary L and his 'successor' had no such luck or any kind of leads. But one hunch from L and no questions were asked...well, more or less. Especially with the backup of N.

Being the 'technical' L and leader, Near stayed in support. The white haired one even put on a sloppy tie with the asked help of Ryuuzaki, supposedly because he was now a member of the task force. For being who they were the two worked together rather well. Some would think that because being so similar the fights would never cease to end, yet there had never been one to start with. Aizawa and the rest hoped this would be the case...

_Especially _Aizawa_. _

"Ooh, a post card!" Matsuda exclaimed, clearly not bothered by the previous topic as he stepped back in to the hotel office. He brought in more newspapers and other documents, all containing more local information and anything the team could get their hands on about their investigation. "It's for you Mogi."

He tossed the card to the man in question, and Mogi proceeded to read it in silence.

Watari walked in on the happenings and gave Matsuda a polite thank you for getting the mail, giving the old man a small break in his duties. Being elderly he often enjoyed to stretch his feet, the lobby being where they kept the mail that was received but he had died once already! Age crept up on you and he was often more tired than he'd like to think.

Of course, dear old Watari had agreed, alongside Ryuuzaki, to take a moment or two for himself as long as he could still deliver sweets when needed and be there in emergency problems.

"Hey, what's this?_"_ The momentary silence was broken as Matsuda pondered something aloud. "It is addressed to the SPK? Uh, I guess that means you Near." A small white letter, addressed to the Special Provision for Kira, sat in the man's hand. Yet the organization 'name' had not needed to be in use anymore, thank god for that. So why was it there? Matsuda didn't wait for any orders and started to open the mail anyway.

Mogi read over his shoulders, as did Aizawa. The letter was short and simple. It read:

**Another Note To Help youR investigAtions eXpect more**

"Huh?"

"What the Hell?"

"...does that mean?"

Each officer gave his statement of confusion in turn as they reread the letter silently, wondering who it had come from, as there was no return address.

Hidden in the envelope along with the letter, a wide folded slip of paper fell out to the ground upon the readers feet. Mogi picket it up and Aizawa took the paper in his own hands for examination. Matsuda turned the paper over and over in his hands gripping it to the full content as though he may find something more. He licked his finger and tried to peel apart the paper in case there was another behind.

"Mmmmm wha-what is it?" L mumbled between a spoon filled with only god knows how much sugar. "There is no need to stay silent in unison like that."

"Yes, if you would enlighten us please." Near began twirling his curled hair strand once again in habit, silently eager as to what the letter brought. Matsuda told Near and L what the first note said while his friend picked up the other.

Aizawa's eyes got wide. "This is a clipping from yesterdays Police report in NY! It says another person was murdered, just like Carter!"

"283 grams...10 oz...missing." Mogi read over.

"Only this one is...or was," Aizawa corrected himself, "Female."

N piped up, speaking swiftly. "Aizawa please waist no time in scanning the papers in to the computer's memory, documents and Police files..."

"Have Watari help you with that." L finished. "We don't want any information getting lost or misplaced. Find anything you can on this woman."

The file came up within the hour. It took a while to add them to files with such tight security, even if you were with the legendary L. Once settled the papers were examined immediately by the means of Watari. All other documents, and other paperwork on the woman were brought in and started upon during the process... which included a bathroom break of Aizawa and Mogi.

Once back, Aizawa read over a printed copy, he gave the simple rundown for his own benefit as much as anyone else's:

Birth Name: Emily Bella Watson

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Blood Type: O

Current Residential Country: Europe

Once again it continued on extensively. There was no way Aizawa was going to read out the entire three pages of information.

"Any criminal records?" Matsuda asked scratching his hands, they were getting rather irritated for no apparent reason.

"Yes. Similar to the one Jacoby had." L said simply.

"So even the stabbing was done 13 times, like before?" Mogi asked, lowering a set of printed reports.

"Yes, the very same. I will have you bring up photo documents." Near said. In another moment, the file had appeared on one of numerous screens, thanks to watari.

"Interesting."

Matsuda's stomach clenched as the crime scene appeared in full detail. It wasn't pretty... He felt sick and light headed just thinking about the bloody subject.

"Watari, please bring up the file on full screen please." As needed, in a few keyboard clacks the file was up to view by the full team, covering every screen and making even Aizawa a bit unsettled.

**Another Note To Help youR investigAtions eXpect more**

The first time, he'd missed it, but now...In just a moment's glance L raised his voice in worry, but Near had beat him to it in mere seconds.

"Mr. Aizawa please call the ambulance immediately..."

"Watari, bring up all of Matsuda's medical files and send them with Mogi." Both members of the task force stared for a moment, going pale as they turned from the screens to the detective, trying to figure out what was going on.

But their hesitation would cost them.

"_Matsuda!"_ Both L and Near exclaimed. Though it was a glance too late. Matsuda let out a groan and crumpled, out cold on the hard floor in seconds. His hands were marred with painful looking welts, all blackened.

It took only seconds more before Aizawa was on the phone, 911 answering his call.

X X X

* * *

**A/N: **

**Shiory:**

***evil laugh* Muahahahahaha! X3 I hope all you Matsu fans out there are happy... I know I am. ^_^ The question for this chapter is an actual question (since the last one didn't count really) So here it is: Why did Matsuda pass out?**

**Here's a hint... look at the messages sent by the killer.**

**We may have taken a bit of liberty with what happened, but hey... this is fanfic right? Anyways, the next chapter will probably take longer, but not an eternity, it just won't be as fast of an update as this chapter was. (Hooray for 2 in a row! XD) First one to guess the question right shall be given a preview of chapter 7!**

**Banana: So I get to be the dude who fills in the shi** that Shiori doesn't know what to do with. 8D so...I am the sh** maker? AWESOME. I will probably be the one who does the Task Force scene meetings like this chapter. The last was Kuro-tan's...Shiori. And boy was it cool. So she writes her crud, and I edit it. I write my crud, and she edits it. It is a crud editing festival! 8D See you soon!...soon being next month. *_* Yesh that is about the usual time of updates. Sorry...**


	8. Reader Notice!

**Hello to all my marvelous readers!**

I am sorry to have to contact you this way, and I assume you all were hoping for a new chapter. Sadly, not yet. It HAS been ages since I wrote anything for this story but as of late I am getting back into Death Note and am thinking of continuing it.

There is one big thing though: If I am to continue this, I will be making HUGE revisions and changes to some later chapters. The latter part of **Chapter 4 will be changed around** and though **Chapter 5 should be untouched**, I may be completely** lopping off Chapter 6**. I am EXTREMELY sorry to everyone about this, but as I said, there were problems, errors, flaws and other things which were originally keeping me from continuing anyways. I cannot guarantee that there will be new chapters, but if there are, bare with me for a while and they may come. I will definitely be fixing the chapters mentioned, and though I will keep them on file in case I change my mind, (on my laptop) I will be deleting Chapter 6 and you will all have to reread Chapter 4.

However, hopefully this is a good opportunity for you to reread the entirety of what i have so far anyways and reacquaint yourselves with the storyline thus far.

Thank you to all my amazing reader, I hope you haven't deserted or given up hope on me yet. Despite such a long Hiatus, I hope to be feeding your fires of Fanfiction once again. Many thanks!

**So in short:**

**Chapter 4: Latter half re-written/revised**

**Chapter 5: Remain the same**

**Chapter 6: In the garbage! (Sorry Matsu fans! No Anthrax today...)**

~ Shiori


End file.
